


Non-detrimental

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: #CoolJill, (Accidental but consented), Accidental or Unnegotiated Choking, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Discussion of BDSM relationship, Do NOT transform or distribute work outside AO3 unless asked, Dom/sub Play, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Hints at RE1 Plot, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Porn With Plot, Pre-Resident Evil 1, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Albert Wesker, YES YOU HEARD ME SUB ALBERT WESKER, do not copy to another site, how to say this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a mission that leaves Wesker severely hurt, unconscious, and in the hospital, Chris, Jill, and Barry see it to themselves that their Captain makes a fast recovery. However, they weren’t counting on the side effects of it all.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is THE most ridiculous thing ever and it only gets more ridiculous with each paragraph. If you were expecting to see something coherent then I’m sorry but you’ve just been conned😂😂 Also what even are titles
> 
> Just to make things clear, this is previous to RE1 and as such it happens around 1998, but I made it a little bit so that people working for the government like STARS have some privileges, i.e. some tech advanced for the time such as flip-phones with cameras. No I didn’t just make this explanation up because I forgot it was in that year and accidentally gave Jill a phone with a camera lol who do you take me for
> 
> Warning for power imbalance as Wesker is still Chris’ Captain.
> 
> Also the villain at the beginning is a bit inspired in Piggsy from Manhunt.

It was supposed to be a simple mission: get in the building, retrieve stolen military artifact, extract data, apprehend suspects if found any, exit.

Nothing was ever that easy, though. Right in the last stage of their perfect plan, and after Barry and Jill had split up from them to give the building a last sweep, a man —or _something_ that might have resembled a man— in a horrific ensemble that clashed with the otherwise pristine establishment, made himself known by ramming with violence against Wesker, who had the sealed artifact in his hands, and made him fall to the floor and the device slide away from him. Wesker struggled to get up as his head had impacted with the floor. Chris aided him and, after making sure he had no serious injuries, pointed his weapon to the crazed man. Wesker realised too late that his sunglasses had been lost somewhere in the collision, but that was the least of their concerns. Right now, they could only focus on the newcomer, who had, in his hands, the contraption they had come looking for.

“What the fuck is that dude on?!”, Chris vociferated. “Is he wearing a dead pig head or what?!”

“No time! Redfield, wait for my signal to shoot. The artifact must not come in contact with gunpowder.” After a moment, he used the radio to communicate with the other half of their team. “Valentine, Burton, meet up at the extraction point.” Wesker then regarded the haggard man, who was holding the device up in a mocking way. His own gun rested in his holster, stored away for the moment. For now, Albert started walking closer.

“Captain?” Chris never took his eyes away from the man in the pig ensemble.

“We cannot lose this device,” started Wesker, as he approached the curious, but crazed man. “When I tell you the order, you shoot. Do not hesitate.”

Chris had a bad feeling about the situation. And then his Captain did the unthinkable.

Albert engaged in melee combat with a man who was nearly a foot taller than him, and easily two hundred pounds heavier too. The male was fast for his size, but his reflexes were no match for a skilled martial arts expert like Wesker. The fight was anything but exhilarating. In more than one occasion, Chris thought their adversary would get a lucky strike of his humongous fist in and Albert would drop dead in the spot. However, that didn’t only not happen. Wesker managed to avoid each and every swipe of the other man’s hand, closing in on him and attempting to grab at the desired device.

Luck was not on his side this time, because a short bout of light-headedness from the mild blow his head had suffered moments before distracted him for a second, time enough for the man to lift him off the floor in a crushing chokehold.

His Captain was being held up between a meaty forearm and an equally bulky torso, pressed close against the crazed man, but he never ceased his struggle. Chris witnessed the dreadful sight of his Captain’s face turning pink, then progressively more blue as the pig man’s purpose yielded results.

Chris was desperate. He had to kill the deranged man! Then he chided himself and waited for his Captain’s orders as he aimed for the head of their enemy.

Wesker was progressively losing what little oxygen he had left, but if his counterpart thought he would go down without a fight, then he was wrong. What the pig man wasn’t counting on was that, in his task, he forgot to pay attention to his other hand, the one holding the artifact. And in one last effort, Albert managed to slap the device away from his hand and toss it as far as he could from them, at the same time he uttered one last choked,

“Execute.”

Chris didn’t think twice and shot at the man’s head, expertly avoiding his Captain’s head by an inch. The shot was effective, and the man dropped dead as soon as it happened, but not without releasing Wesker from a high height. A second impact of his head against the floor, coupled with the loss of oxygen, proved to be too much and the next thing Wesker knew, everything was black.

Chris stood up, clear anxiety written all over his face, when the nurse walked up to the members of STARS after their mission had been completed. Barry and Jill got up a second after.

“He’s going to be alright,” the nurse chimed in. “He suffered a concussion and a severe case of hypoxia, but he’s making an amazingly fast recovery. He’s even woken up already! Though he was in a lot of pain at first, so we had to give him a painkiller sedative.”

The three members of STARS followed the nurse at her beckoning gesture as she continued speaking.

“I’ve never seen something like this before. Usually such a case would take weeks for the patient to even start making progress, but he looks barely scathed, honestly.” She stopped before the door. “Now, I’m sure you all want to see how he’s doing, but I’m not allowed to let more than one visitor in the room at the same time.” She then gave them all a complicit smirk. “However, rules don’t say anything about visitors _not_ inside the room.”

“Which means…?”, Barry inquired with a smirk of his own.

“One of you can go inside, and the other two can remain at the threshold.” She paused as she was about to open the door. “Um, just a fair warning, though. The sedative we’ve used on him is of a new kind, tested and approved, but unfortunately, he seems to fit the low percentage of patients who show some of its side effects.”

“What kind of side effects?”, Jill asked with curiosity.

“His behaviour might not be… how to say this…”

“Normal?”

“Yes…” The nurse gave them all a slight grimace. “Is he usually affectionate with people?”

“ _Affectionate_?” There was clear disbelief in Chris’ voice. “Now this we gotta see.”

The nurse finally opened the door to the room Wesker was in, and they were able to take in the sight of a ruffled, barely-awake Captain, who gave them a once-over and squinted his eyes, as if he didn’t recognise who they were at first. No sunglasses, they noted, since they had been lost during the mission.

“Mister Wesker, the members of your team would like to check up on you, see how you’re doing—”

“Yes, thank you, sweetheart, that much I can see.”

The three members of Team Alpha stilled in shock. That couldn’t have just been real. Their Captain had _not_ just called a person he had barely met a _sweetheart_.

“Could you come close for a second, dear?”

Now that was unbelievable. Not only was Wesker addressing someone else in a fond way, but also giving her the softest of smiles any of them had ever seen.

The nurse approached Wesker, after a second of thinking it over. “Yes—”

“Thank you _so_ much for your services, madam.” Wesker took her hand between his own as he spoke, voice dripping with sweetness. “You provide endless help for those in need and yet you do not ask for a single thing in return. We would be lost without your aid.”

The three behind her could only stare, eyes glued to the scene and jaws dropping down as they let their Captain’s words sink in.

“Oh,” the nurse exclaimed, a clear grin in her voice. “Well, thank you for the compliment, Mister. We, the medical team, appreciate patients as undemanding as you, too.”

Wesker had the most adoring look on his face as he kept smiling at the woman. “I love you.”

Jill and Barry started giggling under their breath as Chris struggled to understand the swirl of emotions the vision of a soft Captain Wesker brought on.

The nurse could only giggle openly. “I _appreciate_ you too, Mister Wesker. But I think it’s time for your visitors to get a word in, hm?” She turned to them and missed Wesker’s look of dejection when her hand fell from his grasp. “If you need anything, be sure to call me, yes?” And then she left.

Jill, Barry, and Chris were in a dilemma. All three of them were frantically looking between them, silently debating who should be the one to approach the Captain while the other two remained watching from the sidelines.

“Who should go?”, whispered Chris.

“Barry, you should be the one,” murmured Jill as she addressed the older man. “You and Captain Wesker are the same age.”

“And why should that matter?!”, Barry whispered angrily.

“Because… Because you’re the same age and surely have a greater sense of chivalry with him than us both!”

Barry grumbled. “I don’t wanna be called a ‘sweetheart’ by him too. It’s weird! Have you even seen him?!” He then perked up. “Hey, why doesn’t Chris go instead?”

“What?! Why?!”, the aforementioned hissed back.

“You’re the one who took the pig-head fuck down! He’s probably gonna go easier on you for it!”

“No way! If anything, he’s gonna do the same or worse! Why doesn’t Jill do it? She has a way with words, don’t you, Jill? You’re always so eloquent—”

But in the end, someone else took the decision for them.

“ _Chris_.” A mellow voice called from further in the room.

Three heads slowly turned to the voice’s origin. A sickly sweet expression adorned Wesker’s face as he regarded Chris with the hope that he would come closer. The three of them noticed, as well, that Wesker had put himself in a position where the side of his face was leaning on his hand. A position Chris would have dared to call _dreamy_ in any other occasion.

Chris didn’t move from his spot at first. Instead, he answered the man from the open door’s threshold, ignoring the increasing giggles from his two teammates. “Yes?”

“Could you come here for a second, please?”

“Oh, I _so_ have to record this,” said Jill as she took out her STARS-issued mobile phone from her pocket. Technology was truly amazing.

Chris remained rooted in his place for one second, unsure of how he should approach the man. The man who, he noticed, was now making grabby hands — _fucking Captain Albert Wesker making grabby hands_ — from his position on the hospital bed. So, with nothing else to lose, Chris walked closer to his sedated Captain.

“Sit down. You must be so tired.” Albert pointed to the chair beside the bed, which Chris sat on.

Jill and Barry giggled some more. Jill angled her phone so that both Chris and Wesker’s faces could be seen properly in the screen.

“Tell me, oh, tell me, Chris, that the artifact is safe,” Wesker drawled out.

“Um… yes, we made it and the device didn’t come in contact with gunpowder of any type, um… thanks to you.” Chris made the mistake of gazing into his Captain’s eyes, and had to look down because the man was watching him with such earnestness and fondness he felt his heart would leap out of his chest. He felt a blush rise up on his face. His eyes were a beautiful mix of blue and grey, he noticed.

“Thanks to _me_? Chris, you should give yourself more credit.” Albert sought after Chris’ hand, conveniently placed atop his lap, and took Chris’ silence as permission to hold it between his own. Chris forced himself to not look at his Captain as he felt his blush get darker. “You are always pushing yourself to the point of exhaustion, though it seems your hard work has paid off this time. You managed an impeccable shot, but then again, I have never had any doubts about my best marksman.”

Chris wanted to make a run for it. Seriously. He must have probably hit his own head on the mission and died, and surely was now having post-mortem visions of something he could have never had in real life, but something about the way his Captain was addressing him so dearly pulled at his heartstrings and made him wish for this to be the real world, and not just a fantasy.

He kicked himself mentally and forced himself to say something. “But… it really was you who made it possible. Um… you faced someone who could’ve knocked anyone out in a second, with your bare hands, so I don’t think—”

“ _Shhh_ ,” Wesker interrupted as he brought his index finger against Chris’ lips, but he wasn’t fully aware of how the action worked at the moment since he rubbed it all across his mouth. “Don’t talk about that now. What matters is that you are all safe. Especially you, Chris… I… I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

The last sentence was particularly hard for Chris to hear. As melodramatic as it had sounded coming out of his Captain’s mouth, it pulled at his heart so hard that he couldn’t bring himself to resist the blond when he took his hand in his own once again, to… apparently hold it close to his chest.

“U-Um… Seems like the sedative brings out a new sentimental side on people, doesn’t it?” Chris said, with a forced smile, trying to make excuses for how his Captain was behaving, but the man was having none of it.

“What ‘new’ sentimental side are you talking about, Chris? This is just how I feel all the time.”

Jill covered her mouth in order to repress her squeal as she kept on recording.

“Oh—”

“Chris… can I tell you a secret?”, Wesker said with a slight giggle as though he were holding out an especially scandalous secret.

“Um…” Chris was debating himself whether he should agree or not, seeing how things were turning out, but when he saw the pleading look on Wesker’s face, a look which totally did _not_ make his heart feel like making somersaults, _alright_ , he couldn’t help but to voice his agreement. “Yeah, I guess.”

“ _Come here_.” Wesker drawled out the sentence in a particular sing-song tone at the same time he made a beckoning motion with his hand, all happening at the same time a playful grin made itself present on his face.

Chris got nervous as he leaned his head closer to Wesker.

Albert shared his secret with Chris —and everyone else present too, since he didn’t bother to whisper it.

“Truth is, Chris… I want you to dominate me.”

Jill choked on her own spit. Barry’s eyes opened like plates. Chris felt himself lose a bit of his lifespan.

“Wh—”

“ _Chris_ ,” Albert blurted out. “Why do you have to be so much my type?”

“Oh my God.” Chris felt increasingly more frantic with the course the conversation was taking.

“It’s true,” continued Albert as though Chris hadn’t said anything. “Why is it always the hard-headed brunets? You’re so charming without even trying. And don’t think I haven’t noticed you filling out those shirts, Christopher Redfield.” Albert pointed at Chris’ biceps. “I’ve noticed you have been working out more… hm.” He sighed as in contemplation, or maybe admiration of Chris’ muscles, or something else, Chris didn’t know, and couldn’t think straight over the beating of his own heart in his ears. “ _And_ you are fun to be with, which is a bonus.” Then he laid fully on the bed and sighed dreamily, all the while still looking at a red-faced Chris. “A dream come true. But I can’t tell you this, because it’s highly inappropriate coming from your Captain.”

Chris couldn’t say anything for a long while. The words just could not come. There was nothing he could actually answer to his Captain, who most obviously found out about his stupid crush on him and decided to joke about it. That was probably it. There was no other possible reason why Albert Wesker, of all people, would say those things… those impossible, beautiful things he would have never even dared to dream of, because his daydreaming couldn’t even come close to what he was witnessing at the moment.

He didn’t get a word in, though, since Albert decided to speak once again.

“Please, think about it. You are missing out. Not to boast about myself or anything, but if the expertise of your sexual counterpart is your concern, well… I like to think of myself as ‘ _a step higher than an expert_ ’.”

That was it. That was the last straw, the final push that defined Chris’ sanity vanishing, because all he could answer to that was: “Whu-uh?”

“I have had more than enough time to refine my skills, Chris, so do not worry about my performance.”

“ _Skills_ ,” Chris deadpanned, in a haze.

“Yes, Chris. Skills like this one.”

And then, to everyone’s astonishment, their dear no-nonsense always-with-a-chip-on-his-shoulder Captain, Albert Wesker, let out a series of moans so obscene they could put any porn star to shame, along with expressions to match the indecent display. Chris and Barry, but more so Chris, were petrified on the spot and too shocked to move or say anything as the vision unfolded. Chris especially felt his ( _traitorous_ ) lower half stir as a response to his Captain emulating what was most probably someone on the receiving end of a sexual penetration —body language included, to make matters worse. He thought his face couldn’t get any more red.

Meanwhile, there were tears streaming down Jill’s face as she forced her laughter down to be able to catch all of it on her mobile phone.

When it was over, as in, the exact moment he deemed that he had made his imperative point across, Albert finished his illustrative demonstration and returned to his serious, but otherwise still dazed and soft expression and demeanour, as if not one second of the previous heated show and which Chris still believed was just a step away from an actual live porno, had ever happened. Albert Wesker simply returned to his lax position, hands on his chest with fingers interlaced, turned his head to the right, and addressed Chris in a calm way.

“That is just what you are missing out on, Christopher.”

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Jill couldn’t help it anymore, and exploded with booming laughter, supporting herself on Barry. She couldn’t keep it up for too long, though, and simply fell to the floor while clutching her belly. Her laughter was contagious, and Barry felt himself giggling too, but he had the common sense to look ashamed when Chris sent him a venomous glare, of which objective, by the way, was lost since his face still resembled a cherry.

Chris felt Wesker was about to speak again, but before the other could get a word in, he stood up and left in a haste, barely remembering to hide the tent in his pants as he ran off to the bathroom.

Jill started coughing from how much she was laughing.

“Oooh my God, did you see that?!”, she said, and stood up with Barry’s help to see what Wesker’s reaction to all of it was, but he had fallen asleep.

Chris Redfield grumbled out curses as he splashed cold water on his face. The weather was chilly those days, thus making the tap water colder, but he still felt as if his face were on fire. Not only his face.

“Fucking… _Captain_ … Fucking sedative… Fucking Jill and her fucking blackmail material…” He looked at his reflection in the mirror slowly but surely going back to its original colour. He sighed in contempt towards his own ability to be roused that easily.

Not a second after he believed he had finally sated his need for cursing, a very lewd and very unwanted flashback of his very much not prudish Captain moaning decided to make the rounds.

“Fuck!”

His cock throbbed hotly under his clothes. Why was the idea of Captain Wesker, a proper, elegant, refined man, who often looked like he’d rather not have to deal with most people, going wild, so fucking hot? He attributed the fact to some primal part in his brain that might have found itself pleased with making someone as collected as Captain Wesker lose control. Until just a few minutes ago, he had never imagined he would be facing a predicament such as seeing the crush he had on his Captain as anything other than a passing admiration that got out of hand… or perhaps, he mused, one or two private thoughts leaning to the _other_ side of things never hurt anyone, as long as he never made them known, and he kept those in line. But still…

It was wrong! He shouldn’t have been there to witness that spectacle. He shouldn’t have gotten _hard_. Not only had he been present as an intruder in a highly intimate moment he was sure his Captain wouldn’t want to hear about when he was clearheaded, but he would also be haunted by day thoughts and, who was he kidding, _dreams_ of it. Chris could already feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. So much to deal with. He looked down at himself. _Much_ to deal with. Before he could push his luck any longer and have anyone see him in that state, he entered the first empty cubicle he saw, and locked the door. Now all he could do was hide in the hospital bathroom and wait for his erection to come down. And maybe some more time just to be able to face anyone again.

“Um…”, the nurse said timidly, still a bit startled over the sounds she and her entire team had heard from outside the room the STARS members were in. “…is everything alright with patient Wesker?”

Jill looked like she was about to laugh again. “Yep! I assure you, everything is doing just _amazing_.” And then she laughed at her own inside joke.

The next day, things had calmed down enough for the members of Team Alpha, sans their Captain, to continue their routine work. They had made it a silent agreement to not tell anyone about the happening at the hospital. Jill, as well, obviously had the common sense to not share the video or talk about anything pertaining to it, but made it her task to check up on Chris, much to his chagrin but secret relief as well, to see if he was holding out alright after the revelation. Of course, best friends like them shared all kinds of secrets, and Chris’ slight crush on their Captain was one of them.

They were at Jill’s desk, having arrived early to work for once, and thus, were some of the only few people present at the place.

“Did you have anything for breakfast today?”, Jill asked him, knowing of Chris’ tendency to skip breakfast at times. “Even if you did, here’s a bagel reserved just for you.”

“Yeah, thanks for asking… and thanks.” Chris seemed awkward after all that had transpired the previous day, but took the offering and munched on it silently.

“And… how are you holding up? About…”

“Yes,” he answered. “I… I guess I’m fine, I’m just— still processing all of this.” He took in a breath and pouted. “Like, how did he even find out about it?”

Jill seemed to not follow. “Find out?”

Chris regarded her with a confused frown. “Our Captain, who found out one of his subordinates was crushing on him and then decided to make fun of him for it in front of his entire team? Sound familiar?”

Jill blinked a couple times. “Did… Did you really think he was making fun of you? Because it didn’t seem that way to me.”

“Didn’t it, now?”

“Chris,” she reassured him. “Did you even see how he was acting yesterday? He wasn’t fully himself, that’s for sure, and something I’m even more sure of is that he wouldn’t even dream of calling someone else a _sweetheart_ unless he was under the influence of… well, in this case, a sedative.”

Chris blinked too. He looked down as he tried to process all of that.

“Have more confidence on yourself,” continued Jill. “I know Captain Wesker can be harsh sometimes, but I don’t think he’d be the kind of person to go those kinds of lengths to mock someone. I think he was just loose-lipped and didn’t have control over what he was saying. Though, if anything, he was right about you filling out those shirts, eh?” She grabbed Chris’ bicep playfully between two fingers.

Chris couldn’t even huff a laugh in response. He was still processing all of it. “So… you think he wasn’t lying about it?”

Jill thought well before answering. “Hmm… that’s a completely different thing… though I would say, Chris…” She smiled wickedly. “I thought that was pretty much _not_ made-up in the spot.”

He had to pause at that. His Captain Wesker… taking an interest in him? For real?

“He…”

He needed to sit down. Jill noticed his change in behaviour as he sat on her chair and left the pastry on the desk for the moment. He rubbed at his own face with one hand, feeling a blush coming up.

“He… he thinks I’m his…”

“His type, yes. Hard-headed brunet, precisely.” Jill started giggling as the realization made itself present in his mind.

Then Chris’ blush deepened. “He wants me to do… _that_ … to him?”

Jill laughed as Chris threw his head back on the chair and put his face behind his hands. He groaned, and the sound came out muffled. They were lucky to have arrived at work early, because Chris wouldn’t know what to do should anyone else see them in that situation.

“Why… Why did he have to be my Captain of all things…”

“Oh, Chris,” Jill chided. “You and I both know well that doesn’t really matter.

Chris grumbled out curses behind his hands. “I bet you’re having fun with this. Bet you’re gonna watch that video for the rest of your days.”

Jill giggled. “You gotta admit that was an _amazing_ demonstration yesterday. I’ve yet to see something like that again.” Then she sighed and pursed her lips. “But you’re right. I’m sure the Captain wouldn’t appreciate to know one of his subordinates has something like that on her phone. I’m deleting it now.”

She took out her phone to do as intended, but in that moment, the device started ringing with an incoming call.

“The hospital? How strange,” she thought aloud. Chris watched as she answered the call. “Valentine.”

“ _Miss Valentine, thank you for answering so soon._ ” It was the nurse from the day before. “ _I’m sorry for calling you so early in the morning, but you offered your number in case something came up regarding Mister Wesker, and, well… something came up._ ”

“Oh, what happened?”

Chris sat up straighter after hearing her worried tone. More people had started arriving, and some were giving the pair weird looks.

“ _Well, he… he discharged himself from the hospital this morning._ ”

“He did _what_?” Jill glanced at Chris with an anxious look. “I thought he was supposed to remain there for a couple more days!”

“ _Yes, he was, but all of a sudden, he wanted to leave the place as fast as possible, and there was nothing I could do to stop him seeing that he was as good as new. So I would ask you if you could either contact him, or keep an eye on him. He seemed a bit… jumpy._ ”

“Did he say where he needed to go?”

“ _I think I heard him say to himself that he needed to ‘go back to work as soon as possible’, so it’s plausible that he’s already there?_ ”

Jill and Chris looked up when they heard a gasp. On the other end of the workplace, at the entrance, a jittery-looking Albert Wesker made himself known. He was wearing his ensemble from the mission, minus the headset, and had his rucksack in his hand.

“Yes, he is. Thank you for contacting us.” And Jill snapped her phone shut.

The three of them shared a long staring contest. Even behind the sunglasses —who knows where Wesker had gotten another pair from— Chris and Jill could feel the anxiety rolling off him.

Some people were giving them all looks, and that set Wesker into motion. He walked up to them with a confident gait, as though he felt no different than usual, but Jill and Chris knew that it was totally fake.

When he arrived at their spot by Jill’s desk, he slowed down his pacing, as if debating himself what to say. He didn’t even reprimand the pair for not having started with reports each on their desks, and only uttered a single command.

“Valentine. A word?”

Jill opened her eyes like plates and gave him a forced smile.

“You are not in trouble,” Wesker assured them, or perhaps himself.

“Sure,” she said between teeth. She stood up and gave Chris an anxious look, all the while with the creepy grin still on her mouth. So she followed Wesker to his private office, leaving a disoriented Chris behind.

Then they arrived. Jill crossed the door’s threshold and saw Wesker sit by his desk right away.

“Close the door.”

Jill did so, and turned to him.

Wesker’s hands were not visible. They were under the table and, Jill dared to think, he was fidgeting with them.

Albert opened his mouth to speak, but then thought better and licked his lips. Jill noted that he looked as if he wanted to close in on himself. He wasn’t even telling her to move closer to the desk.

Finally, it seemed like he had made up his mind.

“Valentine… Jill.” He tried for familiarity, seeing that the situation at hand wasn’t something that could be called strictly professional. “Would you… mind retelling me about yesterday’s events?”

“Um… Captain, don’t you… remember everything?”

Albert leaned back on his chair. “It seems like there are some… lapses in my memory. However, not all of it has been forgotten.” Wesker felt an mortifying blush rise up on his face. He was glad he had found his spare set of sunglasses unscathed inside his pocket, because he wouldn’t have known what to do if he’d had to look his subordinate in the eye. He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses higher up on his nose. “I am fairly sure that I said some… _things_ that might be considered inappropriate for a superior to tell his subordinates, but I am not exactly sure of what.”

“Do you remember anything of what you said at all?”

He thought for a second. “Nothing in particular, only a general feel of… contentment and… bliss.” He said the last word more as a murmur than anything.

Jill flustered when she heard that. That made her recall a close memory of her Captain’s performance from the day before.

“Rest assured that this will not influence my views on either you or… Redfield.”

Jill felt another one of her creepy smiles rising up as a mechanism of defense. “Ah.”

Albert waited patiently for Jill to compose herself before she spoke. She took the seat before Wesker’s desk.

“Well… you were sedated, if you remember. You took two blows to the head and the nurse said you were in a lot of pain, so she gave you a sedative painkiller. Um… Captain, don’t stress too much over this. The sedative made you all drowsy and loose-lipped, and I’m sure anyone else would have acted the same way,” Jill tried to explain so as to beat around the bush.

Albert inhaled loudly. “I am aware of that too, Jill. Now… what exactly happened next? And… who were there?”

“Well, um…” Jill played with her own fingers in order to gain some time. “Only us: Chris, Barry, and me, and… you were being a bit… affectionate, so to say.”

Wesker rubbed at his own face. “Affectionate?”

“You gave the nurse a speech of gratitude for her hard work… and then you told her that you loved her.”

Albert choked. He tried to keep his blush in line.

“I… _what_.”

Jill couldn’t help it, and started giggling nervously behind her hand. “It was kind of cute, to be honest.”

“ _Cute_ ,” he deadpanned, but the intention was lost because his voice wavered.

“Mh-hm,” Jill hummed in agreement, but then steeled herself. She bit her lip. “Um…”

“What next, Jill?”

“Uhhh…” Jill looked everywhere but at Wesker. She couldn’t tell him such a thing! “I think… I can’t tell you!”

Wesker lifted an eyebrow behind the glasses, curious, but anxious all the same. “Why not?”

“Um… it’s…” Jill felt a blush of her own on her face. “It’s really embarrassing! I don’t really think you wanna hear it.”

Wesker thought he had nothing to lose, apart from whatever dignity he had left. He considered urging the truth out of Jill, but he didn’t have the slightest idea of how. He deliberated this for some seconds, until a short mental image came to his mind. “Jill… correct me if I’m wrong, but I just recalled a vague memory.”

Jill’s eyes were open wide, and a forced smile made itself present once again. “Of?”

“I remember a vision of you, in particular… is it…” Wesker grunted low, not knowing why he suddenly felt so on edge. “Is it possible that you were recording the… happenings from yesterday?”

Jill let out a nervous laugh, but there was no humour in it. “Ah… _that_.”

“Jill?”

“Uh…” She took her phone out of her pocket, slowly, but stared at it rather than at her Captain. “Y-Yes… I… kinda…”

“So you did record whatever happened.” Jill wanted to eat her own words, maybe make an apology, but Wesker continued talking before she could. “As I’ve said before, none of you are in trouble, seeing as this is not a conventional situation. Perhaps this piece of… _evidence_ would allow me to recall… whatever it is I said.”

“Y… You want me to… show you?”

“If you still have it, that is.” He raised an eyebrow once again. “Although I find strange as to why you would want to keep such material, but I’m not to complain for something that might help clear the situation.”

“Look, I promise I didn’t show anyone at all,” she said quickly, as she searched for the video. “With Barry and Chris we made it an agreement to not say anything about this.” She placed her finger atop the play button, and turned the phone to Wesker’s side, about to show him the video. “Um… At that moment, I thought it was funny. I promise I didn’t make it to make fun of you or anything!” She was getting increasingly more flustered as Albert leaned closer to the device. The frozen image of himself on a hospital bed and Chris standing up met him. Before proceeding, Jill fiddled with the phone some more. “I think it’s probably better if I lower the volume.”

“Why lower it?” Wesker tilted his head towards Jill, in a clear signal that he was looking at her pointedly.

Jill covered her mouth. “Um… you will see.”

And then, she pressed play.

One minute passed. Two minutes passed. The video was playing the exact same sequence of events happened the day before, and Jill was on the brink of biting her nails while waiting for Wesker’s reaction, but Wesker wasn’t saying anything. However, it was obvious that he was becoming increasingly more skittery.

Then the dreaded part where Wesker would tell Chris his secret ensued.

“ _Truth is, Chris… I want you to dominate me._ ”

Wesker muttered something that sounded like, “Oh my God,” to himself and covered his strong blush with a gloved hand. His head turned a bit to the side, but Jill knew he was still watching from the corner of his eye.

The video continued, and following the course Jill knew it was about to take she considered calling it off, maybe shut her phone to avoid her Captain from seeing the rest, but he wasn’t saying anything else and, she dared to think, he was forcing himself to watch it. So she said nothing.

But then the apex of the moment arrived too soon, and too soon Jill would see her Captain lose it for the first time outside the influence of a sedative.

“ _Yes, Chris. Skills like this one._ ”

Only the beginning of a mortifying moan was heard before Albert interjected, “Enough!”

Jill snapped her phone shut. She stored it away quickly. In front of her, Wesker resembled a man who thought himself as good as dead. Wesker couldn’t stop rubbing at his own face, in order to cover it, to fix his glasses, and, for once, Jill felt thankful in Wesker’s behalf for his sunglasses, because she couldn’t begin to imagine what it would have felt for him to have to look her in the eye through all of that. But, overall, he was too quiet. Even for a person as reserved as Captain Wesker, she thought his demeanour was too off.

“Captain…”

Albert didn’t say anything but a small rise of his head told her he was listening.

Jill started blabbering nervously. “I swear, I was about to delete this video, but then the hospital called and said you discharged yourself, and then you came and called me here—”

“ _It’s_ —” Wesker choked on his sentence. “It’s fine. I am… glad that you didn’t delete it… In all honesty, I…” He gave long pauses in between the words that came out muffled behind his gloved hand. She knew he was feeling too awkward. “I think… it would have been… harder to hear from you… than watch.”

“Oh.” Jill didn’t know what to say to fill the uncomfortable silence.

Before she could attempt to say anything else, it was he who did so, and by doing so, she knew he had just taken an impulsive, but stubborn decision.

He sounded pleading, however.

“Do not think any of you are at fault for this. I will not allow myself to continue with this unacceptable behaviour, coming from a superior. I will see to get myself transferred to a different department, and will have Marini take over as the new Captain of Team Alpha and Bravo—”

“Captain— _Albert_.”

Said man quieted after Jill addressed him so informally.

“Look. I know how all of this looks like. You probably think you screwed up some precious code of conduct you imposed on yourself, and possibly us, too, even if to a smaller degree, but nothing about this could have been prevented. You were under the effects of a narcotic, alright. You were influenced to let loose some behaviors that you might’ve not even thought of until then, okay. Whichever thoughts from the lot were true or not, is not our business. If anything, it’s us who should’ve thought twice before intruding in such a low moment of clarity. And before you try to take the blame for that last thing,” she held a finger up when she sensed he was about to do that exact thing, “…let me assure you that we are _not_ angry, or uncomfortable, or even remotely want you away from our sight. If anything, we were just… startled, so to say, and I think I can speak for all three of us when I say this. Don’t beat yourself up for it.”

When she was over, she witnessed the way her Captain sluggishly lifted two hands to his face, in order to take off his sunglasses. He removed them, but didn’t place them atop the desk as she was anticipating. Wesker only eyed them, a defeated, but imperceptibly grateful look on his features. Jill was sure he was thinking of what to say. It was the first time she had seen him as unsure as he was then; he was letting his eyes stray to the sides in a clear attempt to prolong the silence for some more, but it was apparent that he wouldn’t be able to for much longer, which is why he steeled himself, guided his sight to the front, and, for the first time, looked Jill in the eyes, his vision unconcealed.

“You shouldn’t be coddling your superior.”

There was relief in Jill’s face. She knew that that was the closest thing to an ‘ _I appreciate it_ ’ she’d hear from him in that situation, so she allowed herself to relax. “But it’s true! And now that I’ve made my point, I hope you finally get that idea about leaving out of your head, because it’s not happening. Not a chance. We’ll barricade your office if we need to.” Jill crossed her arms in a playful way.

And there it was. On the corner of Albert’s mouth, the slightest twitch, a minute gesture and a telltale sign of the only smile Jill would ever be given and _holy shit_ , was Jill feeling giddy all of a sudden.

Too soon it was gone, and equally as fast replaced with yet another worried expression when he took note of the plural she’d used.

“I still need to account for my acts.”

“ _Albert_.”

“All three of you deserve an explanation, but especially Chris. I will not let this be overlooked.”

Jill sighed as she pursed her lips. “What explanation are you talking about? There’s nothing to explain here.”

Wesker stayed silent at her reprimanding tone.

“If it’d sit easier with you, maybe we can just… I don’t know. Make this officially a confidential matter? Bring in the three of us, make it short, say you were influenced, and never talk about it again, period. I don’t really see what other kind of ‘explanation’ there could possibly be.”

Wesker looked taken aback, and gazed down, and so Jill understood there was an underlying reason for it all.

She understood, but she was tactful when she spoke again.

“Albert, I know what I said before,” she started with a small smile. “…but even then, if you feel like you have a personal matter to settle with Chris, maybe it’s best that you talk it out with him. Alone.”

He caught on her hidden meaning and smirk and wasn’t fast enough to cover his blush.

“Agent _Valentine_ —”

“Oh, so we’re back to last names now?”, she said, but there was no venom behind her words. “Take a chance. You might get a surprise.”

Wesker blinked once and then looked up at her again. “If you’re implying what I believe you’re implying—”

“I probably am.”

“I am your Captain, for Christ’s sake.”

“And we’re your subordinates, and this fact hasn’t been a problem for most people in the past. So, once again, I’d suggest that you talked it out with Chris.”

Wesker sighed and pressed a hand to his face. He was clearly nervous about the imminent talk.

Jill exhaled and stretched a bit. “So. Are you feeling up to it right now, or should I wait some more time to bring in the boys? And I hope you’re not expecting to give me an excuse like having to catch up on reports, because as you’re probably aware of and ignoring, you should be at the hospital right this second. So I can give you some time if and _only_ if you need to get your head cleared…” She stood up from the chair. “…but if I so much as see a single sheet of paper on your desk, I’m gonna ask for reinforcements.”

Wesker grumbled out something that might have been a laugh. “Why does it feel like you are the superior in this situation?”

“Wouldn’t that be cool as hell, now? ‘ _Captain Valentine_ ’. Imagine.”

Albert put on his sunglasses once more and as she was turning on her heels to walk out, she heard him say, “In your _dreams_ , Valentine.”

“Oh! Was that a joke from Captain Albert Wesker I just heard?”

“I hope you realise that this ‘ _casual_ ’ talk of ours will be the only one of its kind, Valentine. Nothing about my usual treatment towards you will change. And you may ask for Redfield and Burton to come here at first notice.” Before Jill could put her hand on the doorknob, he uttered out a soft and meaningful, “Thank you.”

Jill grinned. “Did I already tell you how cute you were being yesterday? I always knew the King of Ice was a big softie deep inside,” she said, and with that, she left a grumbling Captain Wesker to stew in his own embarrassment.

Oh, how he wished that were true.

When Jill walked out in the direction of her desk, she didn’t find Chris there. Well, she thought it was pretty obvious. Her talk with Wesker had taken a bit more time than she would have expected, but it had been as long as it was fulfilling, and she’d walked out of his office room with a smile on her face, so it couldn’t had been that bad. What she found concerning, however, was the half-eaten bagel she had given Chris that morning still on her desk. How strange. Even Chris in a bad day wouldn’t have left free food unfinished, and that much she had seen a lot of, but now the worry started making itself present in her mind, so she sought for Chris, and found him by his desk…

Who was obviously tense. The anxiousness he exuded was almost tangible. He was trying to make himself as busy as possible with reports so that he wouldn’t have to think about what Jill and Wesker would be talking about.

“Oh, Chris…”, Jill spoke in a soft tone as she put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with clear discomfort in his eyes. “You probably worried yourself sick! But don’t worry. Nothing’s wrong, actually!” Jill grinned widely when she recalled her friendly conversation with Wesker.

“Oh… okay,” Chris answered, a bit unconvinced, but clinging to his hope.

“No, but really, if I told you, you wouldn’t believe it.” She bit his lip to stifle a small giggle. “…but I’m not allowed to say.”

“What? Jill, what is it?” Chris was curious now, and the boyish charm she had been missing returned to him as he all but pleaded her to tell him what had happened.

“Won’t say! But now that you’re back to yourself, do you know if Barry’s here already? Albert wants to talk to all three of us in his office.”

Chris wavered a bit, but steeled himself. “Barry’s here.” And then he glanced up again, as if a sudden epiphany had struck him. “You mean _Captain_ Albert Wesker.”

“Oh, yes, _of course_. _Captain_ Albert Wesker. That’s what I meant.”

“ _Jill…_ ”

She turned around fast, busying herself with searching for Barry. She grinned and barely muffled a giggle. “Mh-hm?”

“Jill… what happened back there?” Chris sounded more curious and eager to know than anything as he followed her.

“Barry, _Captain Wesker_ calls us to his office,” Jill completely ignored Chris as she found the older man.

“Alright… what’s with the creepy smile, gal?”, Barry answered as he and Chris followed her back to Wesker’s office.

“What smile are you talking about?”, Jill answered, inconspicuously, with an inconspicuous smile on her face. She didn’t say anything else as she walked back to the Captain’s office and didn’t even check to see if the two men were following her or not until she was well planted in front of the closed door’s threshold.

Both men looked to her and then each other, and then at her again.

“Come on!” And with that, Jill knocked on the door.

Chris wasn’t given enough time to ponder over how he would act, or how he’d be able to see his Captain in the eye after the previous day’s incident, because not a second passed before a distinctive voice from the inside of the closed room said, “Come in.”

Jill gave Chris one last look over her shoulder before she opened the door. Wesker was, expectably, sitting behind his desk, waiting for them all to pour in. One by one, they walked in at the same time Wesker used two gloved hands to fix his sunglasses.

Jill closed the door behind her.

“Sir, you’re looking better today, but shouldn’t you be in the hospital right now?” Barry spoke first as they walked to the center of the room.

“Yes, Agent Burton, you are quite right, but you will come to understand of my reasons for being here today, and I will try to make it as short as possible.”

The three of them finally stood side to side, expectant of what their Captain would have to tell them… everyone but Jill, who was expectant to see what Albert would say after their conversation.

And, at last, Wesker sighed, and started speaking.

“You might be aware of some… behaviours I exhibited yesterday.” As he said this, Albert subtly pushed his glasses higher up his face. From behind the tinted lenses, he gave Jill a look as he recalled their previous talk. He tried hard to not let some of his fidgeting habits out. “I would like you to understand that not a word of what I said yesterday was made to intentionally offend or disturb any of you. That was a mere effect of the narcotic I was put under, of which most notable consequence was, apparently… an unrestrained string of words I wasn’t aware of having said at the time.”

Chris and Barry were silent at his explanation while they let his words sink in. Jill, instead, was giving Wesker the most subtle of half-smiles.

“Oh.”

It was Chris who had broken the silence first, and both Jill and Barry side-eyed him as he did so, because he had sounded so different from usual it was strange.

“So… that means you weren’t lucid?”

“Exactly, Agent Redfield. As I’ve said just now, I wasn’t aware of my actions…” A sudden bout of nervousness hit him, making him wonder about the whole situation. “…but if you’d rather work alongside a different—”

“ _Captain_.” Jill’s voice sounded murderous. Another creepy smile. “I think we’re just fine working with you, right guys?”

Barry and Chris exchanged a shocked look before nodding slowly.

Wesker fixed his sunglasses once more. He was too shocked to say anything else. “That is all I wanted to say. You may leave, but I expect your reports from the mission on my desk at the end of the day.”

And so, they all left.

“Are you okay? You seem a little gloomy.”

“Yeah, I guess…” Chris kept walking alongside Jill. Barry bid them a quick goodbye and left for his desk to answer an incoming call. “I mean… I guess it’s good that it’s all settled now and that there won’t be any more awkwardness, I think.”

Jill side-eyed him. There was something he wasn’t telling her, and Jill was pretty damn sure of what it was, but out of respect for him, and seeing that they still were at work, she tried to be tactful.

“Hm… Chris, are you sure everything is fine?,” she said in a low voice. “I mean, you and I are well aware about that _thing_.”

“About what thing?” Chris replied in a rush.

Jill sighed. “The fact that you look _disappointed_ rather than _relieved_ after Captain Wesker said he wasn’t aware that he said what he said speaks volumes, Chris. So let me just… assume that there’s a bit more to this.”

Chris pursed his mouth and averted his eyes in a clear attempt to hide that he’d been caught.

“And look…” Jill scratched the back of her head while thinking of how she should phrase what she wanted to say. “…I won’t lie. I can’t really reveal anything of what Wesker and I talked about, out of respect for him and you, as well…”. And then she grinned. “…but hear me: he’s not thinking what you’re thinking he’s thinking. Is that clear?”

Chris huffed out a small chuckle while still feeling bewildered. “No. Not a single bit.”

Jill blew a lock of hair out of her face. “What I mean to say is… maybe, if you have something else to discuss with him… just do it?”

Her partner whipped his head back to her as soon as the words had left her mouth. Was she implying—?

Jill muffled a small giggle behind her hand. “Hear me out. All I’m gonna say about this topic is that maybe not all is what it seems, and that not all is lost, so you should just give yourself a bit more courage and talk it out better. Do you understand, or should I make it even more clear?”

And Chris made an adorable gesture, smiling and blushing while he looked to the side and covered his face with his hand. “ _Jiiill…_ ”, he whined. He had finally caught on her implication, and his mind wouldn’t be able to stop thinking it over for the rest of the day, that much he was sure of.

Jill thought it was so cute she shook his shoulders while squealing, uncaring of some people’s looks. “See? Everything is fine. Now, let’s go back to pretending we’re working, and maybe, at the end of the day, you can go find dear Captain and have a talk with him.”

Chris kept on smiling as he started returning to his desk, but then turned his head and gave her a revolting look. “ _Pretending_?!”

“I heard ‘ _take it easy_ ’!”

“That’s not what he— Ugh, and I’m the irresponsible one.”

The day continued relatively normally. At the end of the day, Barry was the first one to leave. Jill had already finished her own reports and paperwork, but was waiting for Chris to finish his, in order to provide moral support in case he needed it.

Everyone had started leaving, only the two of them remaining. When Chris got up from his own chair, Jill did, too, and walked up to him.

Chris smiled nervously when she approached him, because he sensed what she would say.

“So…”, Jill said.

“So…?”, Chris parroted back, too sheepish to do anything else, since he was too busy thinking about what he would say to his Captain once they had their _talk_.

“Are you… nervous about something?” Jill implied something that was obvious to Chris.

“Maybe I am… so what if I am?”

Jill giggled. “Don’t stress too much. I’m sure the _thing_ will go easier than you think.” She put her hand on his shoulder. “Do you want me to wait near here?”

Chris smiled, and shook his head. “Nah. Just give me your report and go home. I can take it from here, I promise.” He huffed out a sharp exhalation. “Gotta deal with this like the grown-up I am!”

“That’s the spirit.” With that, Jill gave him her files, sent him one last smile, and bid him goodbye.

Now Chris was alone in the building, along with Wesker, who he knew always stayed in his office until later in the day to finish everything in time… though he found that fact a bit troubling. Shouldn’t he had been resting in the hospital that same day? And, if not, did he come all the way from the hospital to their workplace just to make amends for his actions? Which, at the same time, begged the same question once again. If he was supposed to be resting, would he be working as tirelessly as he usually was, in that moment?

All those questions only served to extend Chris’ internal monologue to the point that he wavered in his resolve, so he toughened up some, and thought about his Captain’s lack of rest as a possible icebreaker.

He lifted his fist to knock on the door, but he never made it.

The door opened in his face.

“Captain—!”

“Agent Redfield—”

They shared a short staring contest before Chris broke it when he gave an attempt of a smile, which came out more like a grimace.

“Um…” He scratched the back of his head. All words he had previously thought about saying escaped him at that moment. He kicked himself mentally when he realized Wesker was still staring at him from behind his glasses. “May I have a word with you? Unless you don’t have the time f—”

“Indeed.” Now Wesker was the one clenching his eyes out of irritation towards himself for interrupting, glad he couldn’t be seen behind the tinted glasses. “You may.”

Without looking back, Wesker walked back inside his room, hearing Chris close the door and his footsteps trailing behind. He reached his chair, sat down on it, and witnessed a clearly out of place Chris not knowing what to do with himself, which is why he gestured to the chair in front of his desk for him to sit down on it, which Chris did.

Now that they were eye to eye —or as much of Wesker’s eyes Chris could see behind the tinted glasses, which was near nothing— and all alone, there was no denying the heavy tension in the air. Neither knew how to start the conversation, not Chris, who until a few seconds before had thought he would be sure of himself as he asked his Captain if he had been taking it easy, and not Wesker, either, who had a clear idea of what Chris was there for and was absolutely not ready for it, not even after a full day of work to distract himself with.

Chris inhaled. Wesker clasped his hands together on the table.

“Are you—”

“What would—”

Both stopped themselves short. Second time they had spoken at the same time, Chris first and then Wesker, and now the tension was even higher.

Wesker cleared his throat as subtly as he could and tried to speak unhindered. “You first.”

Chris was now even more antsy, high-strung and ready to flee at any moment. He pushed himself to carry on. Clearing his own throat this time, he spoke. “Are… are you… Did you get any rest?”

Albert opened his eyes wide behind the glasses. “Pardon?”

Chris wanted to slap himself in the face. “I mean… you should… be at the hospital. Did you… take it easy today?” Another mental slap added as soon as he finished his sentence.

Albert was silent for a long while. Great, Chris thought, he was probably thinking of how silly he looked in that moment. The worst thing about the matter was that he couldn’t see exactly _what_ his Captain would be thinking, what with his sunglasses and all. And, anyway, who even wore shades at work?

It was a long, long time in Chris’ mind before he saw Wesker inhale, and respond. “As you might be aware, I was able to discharge myself from the hospital, seeing that there was no reason for me to be in there anymore. And to answer your other question… You believe I would spend a work day doing nothing, Agent Redfield?”

There was a minimal hint at playfulness Chris was able to catch on, which set him a bit on ease. Then he regretted having said anything after he realized his own thoughtlessness.

“Um… no, not really. I meant to say… you should be resting, not working yourself to exhaustion… with all due respect, Captain.”

Albert knew Chris was beating around the bush, and he couldn’t help but to point it out. “Is your main concern my health? In that case… I can assure you I am perfectly fine.”

“Oh, okay, then… I mean—” Chris cleared his throat, and didn’t say anything else for a short while.

“You’re here to hand in your report, I presume?”

“Ah, yes! That too.” Chris thought he couldn’t look more stupid if he wanted. He placed the files atop the table. “Jill’s as well.”

“Hm.”

Wesker thought Chris would leave after that, which is why he was struck with the sudden need to approach the matter he’d had in his mind all day, but Chris beat him to it.

“Permission to speak informally, Sir?”

And Albert knew what was coming next.

“Permission granted.”

Admittedly, Wesker had already sensed that, even then, Chris would try to adhere to some sort of formality he felt he needed to use, and he was right.

“Captain… um… _Wesker_ ,” Chris tried. “There is something I’d… like to…”

Albert gave him all the time he needed, even though he himself was about to jump from his chair from anxiousness.

Chris toughened himself up. “There’s something I’d like to discuss with you, but it’s a sensitive matter, so I understand if you’d rather not… especially after such a stressing mission… if you _want_ , Sir, I mean…”

Wesker let out the most subtle of sighs as he fixed his glasses. His eyes were set on Chris, and, even behind the tinted crystal, he ventured the idea that Chris might be able to recognize his current state.

He felt the corner of his mouth twitch, the smallest hint of a penitent smile on his otherwise uptight expression.

“We can drop those kinds of formalities, Chris. You have already seen me at my lowest.”

Chris bristled at that. “Lowest? I wouldn’t… say that…”

Wesker lifted an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t you? Then what would you call it?”

A purse of his lips. “Anything but that. I thought we’d already settled that you were under the influence.”

“Chris… I imagine the issue at hand is about yesterday’s incident?”

Now it was Chris’ time to fidget with his own hands. “It is.”

Wesker noticed Chris was reticent to speak his mind. Even if he, too, was on edge about the situation, he tried to make space for a more fluent conversation. “And… does this have to do with the more… professional side of the subject… or…?”

Chris caught on, and wasn’t quick enough to hide his blush. “It’s… a personal matter, Captain— Um…”

Wesker subtly bit on the inside of his cheek. “Alright, then. If we are to discuss this _personal_ matter, then I would request that you let go of such decorum. I believe you wanted to speak informally?”

“Okay, yeah…” Chris fixed his eyes on him. “Um… _Albert_.”

There was a rush of something fluttery inside Wesker’s body. That was the first time Chris had ever addressed him so directly, and he saw how much he was struggling to get used to the idea of calling him by his first name. It was as if he was tasting the name on his tongue.

Albert shivered minutely.

“Look, uh…” Chris scratched the back of his head. “This is all really embarrassing for me to talk about, so I just want to know if you’re honestly ready to hear it… to talk about it.”

“Well,” Albert replied and tried to calm down the nervousness that came in waves inside him. “If I don’t, I won’t know what I’m facing myself with, will I?”

Chris exhaled harshly. His fists clenched and unclenched once. “Okay, alright. I was just wondering about, um… _that_ thing that happened yesterday, you know?”

Of course he knew.

“Well, I was wondering… It’s just that I have… one question? Nothing too intrusive, though… I hope.”

Wesker felt too tense to answer anything, so he just gestured for Chris to go on.

Chris put a hand on his own chin. “Hm… how should I say this…” He looked to the sides. “I… There was one thing about the whole thing that looked kind of…”

“Spit it out, Chris.”

Chris looked straight through him, and heard him. So he did.

“Did you mean it?”

And, as an answer, all Chris got was silence.

All of a sudden, Albert feared for the worse. It was apparent that Chris was about to call him out for his behaviour, after probably realizing the sedative had let his _real_ thoughts loose. There was nothing more he feared than for Chris to think of him as the enemy, then. Well, he thought. He might as well had been one, for all he knew. His secret little job was a heavy burden in his conscience, more now that he had someone to care about a fair amount such as Chris.

“Um… Albert?”

“What—?” Wesker cleared his throat, his heart pounding in his ears. “What did I mean?”

“You know… the _things_ you said.”

“I am going to need you to be a bit more specific, Chris.”

Chris huffed. “Don’t make me say it…”

“We’re already up to this point.”

“Fine.” The brunet huffed some more before he forced the words out. “Did you— Did you mean any of the things you said about me?”

Wesker finally let out a trembling sigh and moved his head to the side. There was that terrifying moment he had been dreading.

“Like what?”, he asked, even if he didn’t need for his memory to be any more refreshed than what it had been earlier, when Jill showed him the infamous video.

“Like… like you saying I was your type and all. Those things.” Chris was obviously attempting to downplay the situation, but he wasn’t fooling anyone.

Albert tried so hard to fight a blush he knew was taking over his face. “…What does it matter whether I meant it or not?”

And then, Chris looked… hopeful? “S-So… So you meant it?”

Wesker had nowhere to go. It was not as if he could get up and flee the place… well, actually, he could, but he guessed he owed Chris that much for the trouble. He grumbled out something that barely sounded like a, “ _Yes_.”

But Chris heard him all the same.

“Oh.” Chris emitted a sound that reminisced Wesker of a whine, and a laugh at the same time. “Oh. Cool.”

Wesker couldn’t take the awkward atmosphere. “Chris, if you’d like to submit a report for superior misconduct I won’t hold it against you—”

“Wait, what?”

Now they both were in silence again. It was clear that they weren’t on the same boat, and that much Chris could see, from the way Albert unlocked all muscles in his body.

The blond exhaled, but his breath came out trembling. “You are… not here to settle a personal matter of that nature?”

“Um…” Chris was trying to pull himself together. “No… not of _that_ nature.”

Albert wasn’t quick enough to stop a low, “ _Oh_ ,” from escaping him.

“Did you think I’d tell you off for something you couldn’t control?”

Albert’s gloved fist approached his own mouth when he felt his traitorous blush deepen after knowing he’d read the situation wrong. “Perhaps,” came out the slightly muffled response. “And it is in your right to do so.”

Chris’ brain just about short-circuited when he noticed the redness —the _uninfluenced_ redness— in Albert’s face. These were all his own Captain’s real reactions to the situation. He was feeling so giddy all of a sudden, and it showed when he gave out a short giggle.

Albert looked up at him, but Chris stopped himself short after a second. “No, no. It’s nothing like that, I swear. And I thought we’d already settled you didn’t have much of a choice?”

“Chris, I’m your superior. Your _Captain_ , at that. It is not correct for me to possess any sort of personal feelings for a co-worker, and much less a subordinate.”

Chris supposed that Wesker had a point with that, but, even then, he didn’t really care about the implications of that. If anything, Chris found himself… relieved that Albert would say it so directly. It was as if a heavy burden had been lifted off his shoulders.

So he smiled nervously.

“Well, I don’t care.”

Albert’s eyebrows shot up in his forehead. “Excuse me?”

“With all due respect… Albert,” Chris drawled out the other man’s name to emphasize his point. “…right now, I’m not here because I’m trying to recriminate you or anything like that.” Chris could feel a blush of his own rising up on his face. “Kinda like the opposite.”

Wesker stopped breathing at that. “Wh-What?”

There was a short, nervous giggle from Chris after that. “You know…” He cleared his throat. “It’s cool. It’s great, actually. I… I thought, before this, that you were doing _that_ to make fun of me.”

“Doing— _What_?”

Chris smiled, and looked down as he rubbed at his own face. “I thought you had… found out and decided to make fun of me in front of the team.”

Chris could hear the cogs and engines turning in Albert’s head, because he didn’t say anything after that… and Albert was still trying to make sense of Chris’ words in his mind. Found out… about what exactly?

And, at last, Chris knew Wesker had caught on, because there was no denying the sudden deeper blush and the harsh exhalation, accompanied by a shaking, “ _Chris_.”

“Yes.”

“You…” A subtle clearing of the throat. “You have…”

“Yes.” Chris chuckled, some of the tension dissipating. “I have a crush on you.”

That was the last straw for Wesker. With a not-so-subtle intake of breath, he let himself fall back on his chair, laying all his weight on the back of it. He was covering his mouth with a clothed hand, not able to look at Chris, not even behind the tinted lenses.

Chris couldn’t help it anymore and started laughing. “I’d really thought that, honestly!”

Wesker was still in the process of forcing Chris’ words to sink in. Never, not in a million years, could he have predicted that their talk would turn out like that. There was no cure for his blush, but he thought that that wasn’t the most important thing, then. He straightened up from his hunched position in the chair. “Never, Chris. I would never—” He cleared his throat. “I would never make fun of you for that.”

Chris had already let himself accept that, but he still huffed out a relieved breath. “Cool.” He gave Albert a content smile. “That was so scary!”

Albert was feeling the effects of euphoria too, and cut himself short from an incoming giggle in time. “Indeed, it was.”

So that was that.

“So…”, Chris tried.

“So…?” Albert knew what was next.

“So, now that that’s settled…” Chris smiled, and breathed between teeth. “I thought, that maybe, we can… discuss something else.”

Tension was rising again, but not the oppressive kind. Albert could feel as much. His belly fluttered with something akin to anticipation. “Tell me.”

“Just wanna know the next best thing.”

“‘ _Best_ ’?”

Chris giggled again. “Was _everything_ you said true?”

And Albert huffed out a nervous laugh. “Yes.”

“Everything? Even that you… wanted me to…”

Wesker was feeling shy, but daring all of a sudden. “Everything from what I recall, Chris.”

“Oh.” Chris got the stupidest smile on his face. “Oh, okay. Cool.”

“Must you be so eloquent all the time?”, Albert said as a response to Chris’ overuse of the word ‘ _cool_ ’, but he was feeling elated all the same.

“So…”

“Would you mind getting to the point, Christopher? I know there’s something else you want to talk about.”

“Okay, gee. I’m getting there.” Chris rubbed at his own nape. “This is so hard to ask!”

“Then, allow me to guess you’re about to ask about… entering a relationship with me? Perhaps of the romantic kind, but… based, in great part, in the sexual facet of it?”

Chris grumbled out something in embarrassment. Wesker really had a way with words. “Yeah. Jesus. You took the words right out of my mouth.”

“I did not. So say it.”

Chris smiled. “Do you… wanna date? As in, boyfriend and boyfriend. And do stuff.”

There was a long silence after that. Chris thought he had said something wrong, and was ready to take it back, or rephrase it, at least, but then…

He heard the most beautiful laugh. One that was cut short too soon, as the blond covered his mouth in shame, but kept smiling behind his glove.

“What are you? Five?” Albert’s jittery voice came out muffled. “We’re not in kindergarten.” Then he composed himself. “And to answer your question… yes. I would like us to be… _boyfriend and boyfriend_ ,” he copied Chris’ exact words, and Chris was sure he was play-mocking him, but he didn’t care. He could only stare at him, dumb smile in his face, almost with hearts in his eyes, as Albert started listing a number of conditions. “But I need to set down a few principles. I am not to use my position as your superior against you in case there are disputes, meaning I will not dismiss you, fire you, demote you, or extort you out of a personal grudge, and you are not to use your influence as my partner in order to gain favours or be treated any different from your co-workers. There will also not be public displays of affection at work, or outside it… at least not at such an early stage… in our relationship…” Wesker began straying from his line of thought when Chris leaned his elbows on the desk, and his head on his hands, at the same time, as he listened, giving Albert a totally dreamy expression. “And… we are not to risk any improper behaviour, even behind closed doors… while we’re at work.” He cleared his throat. “Is that clear?”

“Yes. Can I see your eyes?”

“Wh— What?” As if as a direct response to that, Albert pushed his glasses higher up on his face. His voice sounded frustrated. “Did you not hear any of—”

“I did!”, Chris was quick to assure him. “I did. It’s just… you’re so sexy when you’re talking all serious. Which is, like, always.”

At that, Wesker could only grunt, embarrassed, but then he chuckled when he took account of Chris’ most articulate words.

Chris seemed to stare at him in awe. “See?! And that laugh. I wanna hear more of it. So, please… I know that I’ve already seen them before… but, just one more time? Can’t stop thinking about them. And, anyway, why do you even need to wear shades at work?”

Albert laughed freely some more in response to that, something Chris seemed to love. “They’re prescripted,” he said, as he lifted two hands to his face, and kept talking while he lowered his sunglasses. “Specifically made for particular sensitivity to light, and hyperopia. I’m long-sighted.” He left them atop the desk, and never once rose his eyes up from them. “I had a spare set in my pocket, in case you’re wondering.”

“Cool.”

It wasn’t a long time before Albert decided to finally look Chris in the eye, vision unhindered. He wasn’t too close so that he would be blurry, and was able to see the vision of a clearly lovestruck Chris Redfield inching closer on the desk, to a fixed point. He resisted the urge to look away now that one of the final hindrances was gone.

“Wow,” was Chris’ intelligent resolution. “I’d already known you were hot as hell, but… wow.”

Then, Chris witnessed for the first time the moment Albert Wesker laughed, freely, bare-faced, and with the most beautiful expression he’d ever seen. Oh, he was too invested now to go back.

“Can I… Can I see your hands?”

Albert kept giggling nervously behind a gloved hand. “Are you trying to get me undressed?”

A long pause. The silence was now charged with sexual tension. “So what if I am?” Chris smirked, not really meaning it.

There was a flash of embarrassment, along with clear excitement on Wesker’s face as he looked to the side. His face was flushed once again. “Perhaps later. For now…” He started taking his gloves off.

His hands. How he recalled the touch of those on his own the day before, when a relaxed Albert Wesker would take his between his own. Now he was free to stare as much as he wanted. This felt like a sacred moment. His own hands inched towards the now bare ones in front of him, and Albert moved his, too, slowly, across the desk, not nearly as far as Chris’ did, but enough for both pairs to meet.

Chris’ fingers brushed against Albert’s. The contact made Albert glimpse at Chris’ face before he quickly averted his eyes down once again. Then, Chris started placing his hands on Albert’s own, the contact a soft caress that left Albert breathless as much as it left him wanting for more. He held his breath, and Chris kept going until his hand was covering his own.

And the contact was so electrical he couldn’t help but to let out a shuddering sigh; at the same time, he turned his palms for these to be facing upwards, so that his and Chris’ hands could fit together, the way they were intended to. And, oh, he noticed Chris’ hands were the slightest bit bigger than his own, sturdier, and longer fingers, too, and wasn’t that a sight for sore eyes.

And then Chris just _had_ to stroke his palms with the tip of his fingers, his _calloused_ fingers, while giving him an intense look all the while and Wesker hoped he wouldn’t burst at this exact moment.

Fortunately, by the time Chris had reached his wrists —a most sensitive place for him— he had the consideration to ask, “Can I kiss you?”

Albert didn’t answer verbally. He just leaned forwards, prompting Chris to do the same as well.

“Is that a—?”

“Yes. Chris.”

The desk was narrow enough for Chris to reach out, draw Wesker closer with a hand on his nape, and mash their mouths together. It was an awkward position, but neither man cared. They were finally doing what they’d been pining for for so long. Wesker had his eyes open at first, pupils blown wide and not able to believe this was actually happening, but, a few moments later, the soft movement of lips against each other grounded him, and he closed his eyes as he reciprocated.

Too soon, the moment was cut short by a panting Chris.

“Sorry, am I going too—?”

“ _No_.” And Wesker drew them closer again, so that Chris wouldn’t focus on how he’d all but whined his response.

The kiss intensified even more. It seemed as though Chris wanted to commit to memory the feel of those lips until he was satisfied. Albert wasn’t going to deny him that, and it wasn’t as if he wanted to, seeing as he, too, needed to remember the other’s touch for _later_.

They kissed until Chris had to come up for breath, and who saw, with no short amount of exhilaration, the moment Albert totally chased after him.

“Wow.”

Albert felt his ears burning when he realized what he’d almost done. “Indeed.”

“This feels like a dream. I’m scared of waking up.” Chris sounded winded, and his eyes were pleading as his hand strayed from the back of Wesker’s head and around his neck.

And _oh_. Chris was probably not aware that his hand was, in a literal sense, _wrapped_ around his neck, and Albert had to force himself to not gape at him, the way he would have done had they been in a different situation, but Chris seemed to only be doing it to ground himself, and he could most surely feel the brisk pacing of Albert’s heartbeat under his hand, and he was not conscious that his hand was tighter than necessary and _holy shit_ , Albert did _not_ need to get hard at that moment.

He forced himself to come out of his stupor when the other’s words sank in. “You’re very much not dreaming, Christopher. Let me show you how true that is.”

What happened next was something Chris would’ve never dreamt of. Albert leaned closer once again, gave him a chaste kiss, opened Chris’ mouth, and proceeded to push his own tongue inside it.

“Oh—” Chris stopped himself before he could say ‘ _Oh my God_ ’ because that would have meant preventing Albert from keeping on with what he was doing, and he very much did not want Albert to stop, and he didn’t want to stop, either, because he found he was doing the same to him without noticing.

So, in his haze, he couldn’t stop his hand from clamping down in response. Which meant Albert’s throat was suddenly being clasped tight. Which meant one of his strongest turn-ons was coming true, even if accidentally, and he had to lean closer to keep up, and not stop their sensuous tongue-kiss. Which meant that, at the same time all of this was happening, his previously ignored but now very hard groin rubbed against the border of the desk.

Which meant that all of it was enough for Albert to moan in Chris’ mouth.

All of a sudden, both men pulled back, as if they had been burnt. Chris watched as Albert sat back down on his chair, and saw him make as if to push a pair of glasses up his face, ones that were not on it any longer, but, most of all… Albert hadn’t been quick enough to hide the tent in his trousers before sitting down.

And Chris was also still reeling, because Albert’s moan hadn’t been a particularly quiet one.

He was probably looking silly standing there, frozen in the same position as before while Wesker was sitting, about to combust in the spot. Chris’ head was all messed up, too, Albert noticed as much when he tried to give him his clever insight.

“Y… You have a b—”

“Yes, Chris. I have a boner. How observant of you.”

Chris didn’t miss, however, how the annoyance that Albert was trying to make known was obfuscated by how strained he sounded.

“You have a boner. And… and you moaned in my mouth!”

Wesker palmed his face and then laid his head on it, sideways, so that he could send Chris a look that was more amused than irritated, because it was clear that he wanted to laugh at Chris’ antics.

“Any other intelligent remark you would like to add, Redfield?”

When Chris heard himself be called by his last name, he grumbled out in embarrassment and sat down again. Then, he smiled at Wesker.

“It was really hot.” He felt encouraged to continue when he saw Wesker rub at his own face in abashment. “I didn’t know you were that turned on, right now.”

“Well… you did have to put your hand like that.”

Chris didn’t follow. “On your neck? What about it?”

“You were choking me, Chris. Do I need to make it more clear?”

At first Chris was worried, which showed when he started voicing his thoughts. “I was choking you?! I’m so sorry! Why didn’t you s—” Then the realization made itself present on his face. “Oh. Oh, wow. That’s hot. You were…”

“Yes, Chris. I got hard because you choked me. I thought you were more clever than this.”

“I’m just really new at this, okay?! This is a lot to take in!” Chris was still taking in the information. The idea that Albert would be turned on by choking was certainly enticing, and he thought as much when he realized how it all had to do, as well, with Albert’s desire for Chris to do similar things of the kind. “Oh, you weren’t kidding.”

“About?”

He steeled his face. “Wanting me to _dominate_ you…” Chris had tried to sound serious, but at the last moment, he started giggling, since the word was still foreign on his mouth.

And Albert all but rolled his eyes and gestured in the air, but he was smiling all the same.

“I still can’t believe you moaned in my mouth.”

Albert resigned himself to accepting Chris’ shenanigans. “Another one of the reasons why we cannot give ourselves the luxury of having encounters at work.”

Chris gawked at him. “B-Because you’re that noisy always?!”

Wesker gestured at Chris, and slowly nodded, with a caring smile on his face, as if he was explaining something to someone who was especially slow.

Chris huffed in disbelief. “Wow. This is incredible.”

“What is?”

“That this all is… really happening! I still can’t believe it. Can you show me I’m not dreaming again?” Chris smiled like the cat that got the cream.

Albert caught on Chris’ obvious connotation and smirked, a handsome blush covering his face at the same time. “Perhaps.”

Just as Chris was reaching for Albert’s hands once more, a noise could be heard from the distance.

A door being opened and closed.

“It must be the janitor.”

So their moment had to come to an end. Chris knew as much when Albert took his previously discarded gloves and put them on. Meanwhile, Chris pushed the chair he was sitting on back, and stood up, trying to make himself presentable. Disappointed that their encounter had to be cut short, he sighed.

Wesker had just finished putting on his sunglasses when he, too, stood up, and faced Chris over the desk. At least his erection had subsided after the moment had been broken. He uttered a soft command to a clearly dissatisfied Chris.

“Come here.”

Chris obeyed, leaning forward once more and capturing Albert’s lips with his own, a short kiss that signaled the end, but Chris was happy now.

“We will have to set up a date.” Wesker gave Chris a side smile when the other caught on his implication.

“Cool! I mean… great.” Chris was still giddy over their latest kiss, but he composed himself enough to smirk and utter a single witty reply he knew would disarm Wesker. “So I’ll finally see if your… _performance_ is as good as you put out there.”

And it certainly did the trick. Wesker felt a deeper blush at Chris’ words when he recalled the previous day’s happenings and covered a shy expression behind his now clothed hand. “That was embarrassing.”

“It was hot! Didn’t you see me running off to the bathroom? That’s because I had to hide my boner from everyone! Now _that_ was embarrassing.”

Albert gave him a rather raunchy smirk at the same time he rounded the desk and came up to Chris’ spot. “Did you really get a hard-on in the middle of the hospital?”, he muttered, and saw Chris struggle to not let their closeness affect him even more than he was.

“You just had to show me that…”, Chris muttered back, and looked into where he thought Wesker’s eyes were behind the shades. “Can I hold you?”

Albert didn’t answer verbally, and instead took the lead as he wrapped his arms around Chris’ upper body, who, in time, did the same with his middle. He felt the moment Albert laid the side of his head with his own, and breathed down on him.

Outside, footsteps, along with a rolling sound —a trolley, most probably—, were resonating across the outer halls, but neither man paid it attention, as it was a faraway sound.

Albert moved his head, and started kissing the side of Chris’ face.

“ _Albert_ …”

How he loved the sound of his name coming from those lips.

“I’ll never get going if we keep on like this…”, Chris argued weakly, but he, too, lowered his mouth to Albert’s neck and kissed a line from his throat to his jaw.

“ _Christopher_ —” Wesker’s voice came out in a growl. He was sure Chris was doing it on purpose.

Chris withdrew for a second to retort, “You started it!”, before resuming.

Albert supposed he was right, and he guessed he could indulge Chris a little longer, so he rose his hands up and pressed Chris’ head firmly against himself, from the back, effectively messing his hair up.

When Chris reached the side of his neck, he could feel the beginnings of a moan originating in Wesker’s throat, which is why he quickly pressed their mouths together, now knowing that they weren’t all alone in the building and that Wesker could be quite noisy. He felt himself smiling in the kiss as that particular line of thought aroused something in him.

Noises from the outside were closing in, and this forced Chris to cut their moment short.

With a last kiss, “Okay—”, or maybe two, or three, “Okay, okay!”, he withdrew, and Wesker did so, too, reluctantly.

“How does Saturday night sound?”, Albert drawled out in the process of fixing his own glasses.

“I’m cool with that. My house?”, Chris gave him a sultry look, but then thought better of it. “Or maybe yours. There’s nothing interesting at mine…”

Wesker barely muffled a laugh behind his hand. “Mine, then. Give me your phone.”

They exchanged phone numbers and Wesker gave Chris his home address.

Albert took on a serious tone, as if he were immersed in his role of Captain once again. “Do not be late, Redfield.”

“I won’t!” And, with that, Chris gave Albert one last kiss, and turned to leave, not without uttering, “I think you’d better take care of that, before you go out.”

And he left. Albert looked down at himself, and grumbled in embarrassment. Chris Redfield was really something else.

The rest of the week couldn’t pass fast enough. After their intense talk, Wesker and Chris’ communication hadn’t been any different than usual… at least that is what they wanted to believe. Wesker had made it a point to Chris to not have any slip-ups at work, and Chris heeded his word. Sure, it was hard to pretend he didn’t want to jump Albert as soon as they were in the same room, but he managed.

And, even then, they were both under the impression that the other two members of their subdivision perceived something was going on.

Such was Jill’s case. Wesker knew he and Chris hadn’t exactly discussed what he and Jill had talked about, but as observant as he was, he knew those two were close. Even though he hadn’t made it clear that they couldn’t disclose their relationship, he was sure Chris wouldn’t have revealed such thing, but he had the feeling that Jill would be curious about their situation. After all, she had managed to see through him and clearly found out about his feelings towards Chris when she and Wesker had their own talk. Now the question was if she would figure out about their current situation.

She probably would, but Wesker hoped she wouldn’t be miffed about it if Chris decided to not tell her.

So everything was going fairly normal so far. There was nothing Albert could do to get rid of the sudden tension that came whenever he and Chris were surrounded by the rest of STARS. Hell, it was even worse when they were alone. Wesker knew, too, that Chris wasn’t faring that well, either. They hadn’t had time to speak over the phone after their get-together, so they had only kept to Captain and subordinate after that, but he could sense Chris was growing eager. Said eagerness showed a lot during their general meetings, more towards the end of them, when everyone would start leaving the teleconference room, but he would stall as much as possible, so that he could give Albert a complicit, subtle smile. Albert felt infected with that same eagerness he showed, but he had to keep himself under control and not do anything stupid like smile back or call Chris by his first name.

Right now, though, he was facing a different predicament: he was about to see if he could talk to Chris in code and not rise any suspicions. Later in the week, an opportunity arose. Chris had stayed until the end, as always, after a meeting. From his place atop the dais, Wesker saw the way he got up from his seat, slowly, taking his time while everyone else was quick to leave the spacious room.

The moment Chris looked in his direction, Wesker returned his glance, and made a tapping motion on his thigh, twice. A small invitation to talk.

Chris knew what to do. He waited until everyone left, walked to the door, and closed it. He turned around and walked closer at the same time Wesker got down from the platform.

“Yes, Captain?”

Wesker was feeling proud of Chris for not slipping up, even behind closed doors.

“Agent Redfield, I hope you haven’t forgotten about your assignment for later in the week.”

Chris caught on on what was happening. “Of course not, Captain.” He thought a bit before continuing. “I’ll see that the report you requested is… _submitted_ right on time.”

If he’d been anyone different, Chris wouldn’t have been able to register the inaudible, but sharp intake of breath. It was obvious that Wesker had understood his innuendo. In all honesty, he was still getting his head round the idea that his Captain, of all people, would lean towards the submissive side, but with each passing day he was finding that he was very much into this. He indulged Albert with the smallest of smiles, seeing that his back was facing the door and no one would see him like that, shall anyone come in inadvertently.

Wesker cleared his throat. “Alright. You are dismissed.”

And just like that, Wesker saw Chris leave the place without breaking character. He was just glad Chris hadn’t prolonged what their encrypted conversation with more innuendos, lest he figure out another one of his fixations.

When Chris exited the room, he walked as unconspicuously as he managed towards his group, always remaining at the far back in order to mingle with ease.

What he wasn’t counting on was that Jill wasn’t present, and only noticed about the fact as she —loudly— appeared from their left.

“Heya! Where were you? I thought you’d fallen asleep in that meeting.”

Some of their workpartners turned their heads as they kept walking.

Chris gave Jill a murderous, but seemingly innocent smile. “I was in the bathroom.”

The corner of Jill’s mouth curled up, but she rose one of her eyebrows. At least she had the decency to speak lower this time. “No, _I_ was in the bathroom. I didn’t see you coming my way.”

Chris sucked air between his teeth. “There’s one in the back.” He pointed behind himself with a thumb.

No one was looking at them now, which is why she graced him with a no-nonsense look. “Okay.” But she made sure he heard when she whispered, “ _You’re telling me everything later._ ”

Chris just hoped she wouldn’t force the truth out of him.

That last interaction was something that wouldn’t leave Chris alone for the rest of the day. As much affection and confidence Chris had on Jill, he just couldn’t betray Wesker’s trust like that. After all, Chris didn’t know how Albert would take it if he suddenly decided to tell another person, even if it was Jill.

Unbeknownst to Chris, however, she was now a person whom Albert held in higher regard after their own conversation.

Ignoring this fact and with a set goal on mind, he grabbed some sheets of paper on his own desk as an excuse, ones he chose with intent. He got up and walked to Wesker’s office. He knocked twice, and after hearing a muffled, “ _Come in_ ,” he complied.

Albert hadn’t looked up from his own stack of reports and his pen. He heard a rustling of papers, a shuffling of boots on the floor… and the click of the door being closed. The last sound made him rise his head, and his concealed eyes met Chris’. He sensed this wouldn’t be an entirely professional matter.

“Captain,” Chris started, pointedly alternating between looking at Wesker and the papers in his hands. He had in mind a specific mission they’d carried out that would help as a cover for what he was about to say. “I would like to get some information about last month’s mission sorted properly.” He walked closer to the desk, making it a point to show Wesker their content…

Which absolutely did not correspond to what Chris was saying. After scanning the lines quickly, he found that what Chris had in his hands were old files, probably dating from half a year before, and not just a month like Chris was saying.

So he wanted to make it known he was about to speak in code. His Chris was so clever. Wesker swooned when he took note of how he’d just thought of Chris as _his_. Then he kicked himself mentally when he realised his own line of thought. It was not the time to be getting mushy!

“Yes. What seems to be the issue?”

Chris adjusted the sheets in his hands, making as if he were about to read off them. “Well. As you remember, the dealer was caught and put in custody adequately. It was until later that he confessed, and effectively _blew his cover_.”

Chris emphasized his last phrase with a rise of his eyebrows, and Wesker caught on. With a slow intake of breath, he made his implicit understanding known.

“However, I would like your professional insight over the results of our team _forcing him to cooperate_.” Another rise of his eyebrow. “I’m referring to our _team_ , specifically,” and at the same time he spoke, he started tapping and stroking on one of the papers— Oh, he was spelling something in morse code: _JILL_. “…in order to understand if the matter should remain strictly _confidential_ , shall we need to disclose some of these coercing methods in the future. As you might be aware of, some of the details have been compromised.”

What Chris was saying wasn’t all made up. The mission he was talking about had gone much like he was recounting, except that now he was charging it with a different meaning.

Wesker fixed his glasses and assumed a professional stance.

“In effect, the information seems to be compromised,” Albert expressed his frustration. He had seen this coming, and had already thought it over in case it ever came up. No matter what he had told Jill, about their treatment not changing after all, he still saw her as a reliable and secretive person. So his answer wasn’t long in coming. “Due to the circumstances, the most logical way to proceed would be to go ahead and disclose the intel.” Albert clasped his hands together on the table.

“Captain?”

“The way I see it, Agent Redfield…” Wesker thought a bit before he spoke. “…there is no need for the information to remain confidential, seeing that it was due to be come upon. As such, I suggest de-classifying it…” He, too, started spelling something on the desk: _BARRY 2_. Albert imitated Chris’ emphasis on the ending half of his sentence. “…shall the _need for justification_ ever arise.”

His back was facing the door, so Chris treated Wesker with a small smile. “Thank you for the clarification, Sir.”

Wesker pretended to turn back into his icy Captain personality. “I expect this same report thoroughly revised and re-done before today’s shift ends. No delays.”

And Chris pretended to be complaining when he answered, “Uh… Yes, Captain.”

Just like that, not without one last complicit smile, Chris left.

As soon as he closed the door behind himself, Chris was just beginning to question the need for their code-talk to go on when he was intercepted by Jill.

“Hey! What’s up?”

Chris had an inkling that Jill’s question wasn’t exactly innocent. Nevertheless, he gave his best innocent smile. “Just got done sorting some info on last month’s mission,” he said, waving the files in his hands so that Jill wouldn’t be able to read them properly.

It seemed like Jill was convinced, because she gave him a confident smile. “Yeah, I heard that much.”

Chris’ own smile was frozen on his face. “You heard?” He tried to sound oblivious.

“Yep. Was just passing through here and caught a bit of the last part.”

Suddenly, Chris had no doubts over his and Wesker’s secret language anymore. “Oh, cool,” he said, not knowing how to answer. “It seems like the walls in here are a bit thinner than I’d thought.”

“True, that.”

As they walked towards their respective desks, it was obvious that Jill was still curious about earlier in the day. So Chris took his definitive decision.

“Hey, wanna come over after we’re done? Let’s watch a movie or something, like the good old days.”

Jill didn’t think twice. “Sure! But I’m choosing.”

Chris groaned as he walked to his desk. “Why you?!”

“We’re not watching yet another bike documentary.”

“Aw, why not?!”

“So…” Jill spoke nonchalantly as she was putting the VHS inside the cassette player. The _first_ of the two VHS. She’d chosen _Titanic_ , of all things.

“So…”, Chris parroted back, wanting to stall the conversation he knew they’d eventually have. “You rented _Titanic_. Cool. Tell me what’s wrong with my bike documentary, again?”

“Um, _hello_? It made me fall asleep last time.” Jill got comfortable on Chris’ couch.

“And this won’t?!”, Chris retorted, but there was no venom behind his words.

The movie started.

“What was up today after the conference?”

And there it was.

Chris exhaled. Jill was too observant sometimes. “Okay. You wanna pause the movie or something?”

Jill got the biggest grin on her face as she looked at him. “Nope! Oh my God. I can’t believe I was right.”

“About what?”

“There was something there, after all!”

Chris chuckled a bit. Then, he shifted on his seat. He thought a bit about how he should phrase what he wanted to say. “Well, yes. There is something.” He sighed, defeated, but with a smile. “It’s what you’re probably thinking.”

“Oh. My. _God_ , Chris Redfield. You totally got freaky with Captain Wesker after the meeting!”

“Nooo, what the hell!” Chris laughed out of embarrassment. He covered his face, as there was a clear blush on it. “Not like that!”

“Ugh, I was so sure!” Jill flipped her short hair in mock-resignation.

Chris calmed down enough to start telling the truth. “There _is_ something.” He sighed exaggeratedly. “You can say we’re… a _thing_ , now.”

Jill’s euphoric grin was back. “A _thing_ , as in…?”

“We’re like… boyfriend and boyfriend. And stuff.” Chris recalled his exact words from when he’d proposed Albert to be together, and his blush turned even darker.

“I can’t believe it!”, Jill laughed. “Wait, I actually can. I’m guessing this was all result of the _talk_ , hm?” She wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

Chris chuckled. “Yeah.” Then, his face turned a bit earnest. “But I’m only telling you all this because I asked him for permission first.” He smiled softly. “Do you remember when I got out of his office today?”

“After sorting that mission’s intel?”

He rose his eyebrows up amusedly. “After what you _thought_ was sorting that mission’s intel.” He laughed openly at her awestruck expression. “I was asking him this same thing, in code. The conference thing was just him testing code-speak with me for the first time. Honestly, I’m glad he thought of it. After you told me you could hear us perfectly from outside his office, I got a bit paranoid.”

“Wow… this is just amazing.” Jill laid back on the sofa. She gave the television an off-handed glance; she could barely pay attention to the beginning part of the movie now. “This is a lot to take in.” She tapped her finger against her chin as she hummed. “But it’s good that you thought of asking him first.”

“Yeah. I’m not sure of how he would’ve reacted had anything gotten out before it. I mean, don’t get me wrong—”

“Oh, no, no. It’s okay, Chris,” she answered with a caring smile. “I understand. I would’ve done the same in your situation.”

The matter was settled, at last, so both partners allowed themselves to relax. The movie kept going, but it was mere background noise for them now.

A wicked smile made itself present on Jill’s mouth.

“Okay, okay, but did anything else happen?”

Chris groaned. “ _Jiiill_ …”

“I’m just curious!”, she giggled. “Did you get to see if his… _performance_ is actually that great?!” She laughed, hysterical after recalling the events in the hospital.

Chris hid behind his hands. He was giggling too. “No, not really. We only… kissed.”

Jill hummed, making it obvious that she wasn’t convinced. “Okay… Must’ve been a pretty damn good kiss for you to be like this right now.”

“ _Jill_ …”

“Haha, okay, I get it. No private details for now.”

Chris laughed, and they both turned their attention —as off-handed as it was— towards the movie.

“So I’m guessing you invited me over just to tell me this?”, she said, more than asked.

“Yep. You got that right.”

“Cool.” Jill took a sip off her cola. “So maybe we can still enjoy the movie I rented specifically so that we would _not_ fall asleep.”

“Asleep like with my bike documentary?!”

“Exactly, Chris. Even my biker friends would fall asleep with it.”

“I bet they would fall asleep with this one’s trailer!”

“Nu-uh. They would totally choose _Titanic_ over sleep-inducing documentaries.”

Ten minutes later they were both asleep.

The week was drawing to a close, and, with it, Chris and Wesker’s meeting was just around the corner. Friday afternoon saw a discreetly excited Chris and an overtly-excited Jill trailing behind him to the locker rooms after clocking out.

“What are you all happy about?”, Chris said, not trying to contradict the fact that Jill had probably caught on something.

“What are _you_ all happy about? And don’t lie to me! I can see it in your eyes.”

“In my eyes,” Chris deadpanned playfully.

“Yup! You’re excited about something, and I’m already guessing what.”

Chris spoke in a lower voice. “Alright. What?”

Jill gave him a wicked grin as they kept walking, and whispered her following sentence. “I bet you’re about to have a very sexy encounter with dear Captain soon!”

Chris muffled a giggle behind his hand and looked around out of habit, but there was no one, as expected. Everyone had left already, understandable after all, since it was Friday. “Maybe. So what if I am?” Chris talked as they both rounded the entrance to the locker rooms.

Not a second more passed before the door opened in their faces, revealing Barry Burton and Albert Wesker with the clear intention of walking out of it.

All four remained stock still.

“Fancy meeting you all here!” Chris took a leaf out of Jill’s book and got a creepy smile on his face.

A whistling sigh from Barry. “True, that. Isn’t this a coincidence?” A rumbling laugh, too.

“ _Coincidence_.” A low deadpan from Wesker.

“Uh… Sorry, are we missing something?” Jill tried for an appeasing approach.

Silence again. Slow realization from Chris’ part.

“Barry, you wanna come over for a movie?”

“What, so you can lull him to sleep with your bike documentaries? Barry, say ‘no’, please. He’s gonna bore you to death.”

“If I’m thinking what you’re thinking, then you’re probably good, pal. No need for movies,” explained Barry. “All good, indeed.”

Wesker mentally counted down to five.

“Um.” Jill was slow to catch on.

“Are we,” started an irritated Albert, attracting all attention to himself. “…or are we not on the same page?”

The remaining three looked between themselves.

Barry scratched the back of his head with an apologetic smile, giving everyone the implicit explanation over why he seemed to be all chummy with Wesker all of a sudden.

“Maybe,” Jill tried, more aware of the situation now.

“ _Good_.” Wesker tried to not rub at his own temples.

“Okay, okay, but let me see if it’s all clear, though.” Jill chuckled, cautiously, but chuckled all the same when she saw Wesker fighting a groan. “You…” She addressed Barry, almost in a whisper. “ _Know_?”

“Yes, he knows, yes, I just told him Chris and I are in a relationship, yes, he _laughed_ at me for not having done so sooner, now can we please move on and pretend we never had this discussion?”

All tension was gone, and replaced instead with a chorus of nervous laughter.

“Oh my God.” Barry was clutching at his belly. “Chris, you better not break up with him or I’ll hold a grudge forever.”

Wesker looked like he died a little inside, even behind the glasses. Chris felt compassion for him. Even if he was still laughing.

“Okay, one thing, though,” Jill interrupted. “Now that we’re all on the same boat and all, can I please,” and she got on her best puppy-eyes. “ _Pleeeaaase_ see you two kissing at least once? I’ll be happy for like, the rest of the week.”

Chris rubbed at his own face in embarrassment. He looked to the sides —uselessly, since he already knew they were the only four people in the building— to make sure no one else had listened to them.

“Oh… well, I don’t know, we’re kind of in a public place, plus, I’m not sure about—”

Chris never got to finish his sentence as a pair of lips collided with his. Distantly, he could hear Jill’s squeal of euphoria, and sense Barry’s approving shrug.

Too soon those lips withdrew. “Not. A single. Word. About this.” Albert was back to his icy demeanour, adjusting his rucksack as he prepared to leave. “Do not be late tomorrow, Redfield.”

And he left, and Jill was more ecstatic than ever. “Yes! I knew it!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKE !! DID YALL REALLY THINK I WAS GONNA MAKE YOU WAIT UNTIL MONDAY?? WELL NO YOU HAVE JUST BEEN HORNSWOGGLED !!!!!!!!! POSTING IT RN ON SATURDAY NIGHT *miss reba voice* JUST LIKE THEM DUDES ON THEIR DATE………ENJOY THE THIRSTING…………

Chris fixed his hair for the tenth time in front of the mirror. He was so nervous! Saturday evening had finally arrived at last, and, with it, all the feelings of anxiousness and excitement he had been trying to keep down as well. There was nothing he could do to fight them, though. He’d long since accepted that all of this was real, that he had been invited over to Albert Wesker’s house, that he was his boyfriend, in the first place, and that they’d most probably catch up on where they’d left.

Not to mention, what a great catch-up that would be. Chris giggled to himself, feeling butterflies in his belly.

He took one last look at himself in the mirror. He had opted for casual: just some laced boots, jeans, and a tight, black t-shirt, one he had chosen as a last minute pick after recalling some of Wesker’s words at the hospital. Now _that_ had been an experience. He had to stop himself from recalling some of the other events from that same day… after all, he would get to feel the real thing now. He checked himself a final time, making sure he had everything he needed, which wasn’t much, considering what was going to go down in a few minutes. Only some supplies inside his back pocket. Chris giggled some more and blushed when he recalled what had happened a few minutes before. The sex-shop attendant had given him the weirdest look after he’d all but blushed to the tip of his ears, all because he was buying some condoms and lube. They had probably thought of him as the biggest virgin in town. Well, Chris thought. That wasn’t too far from the truth, but he did _not_ want to have that fact rubbed in his face, _thank you very much_.

Some last self-encouraging words were all he needed to grab his keys, open the door, and leave his house. He got in his car, turned on the ignition, and started making his way to Albert’s house, his address memorized by heart.

It was only in the middle of his trip that he started thinking their imminent encounter over. After their get-together, they hadn’t really been able to discuss what they would do at Albert’s house, even though Chris thought it was pretty obvious. Not via phone either, since Chris didn’t know when Albert would be busy, and as such, hadn’t dared to give him a call or send him a message. But now, he could only start wondering if Albert had intended for this meeting of theirs to go different than what he’d thought. What if they would only talk? Surely, Wesker would want to talk things over, but what if Chris had misinterpreted his purpose? What if he’d set up a dinner for them both? Oh God, wasn’t he dressed a bit too casual for that?

As much as he wanted to keep stalling and entertaining those thoughts, he found that he’d already made it to Albert’s house without even noticing. He parked his car and walked out, feeling a bit puzzled over how he’d made it unscathed. Well, he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he simply locked the doors and walked up to the house’s entrance.

As soon as he had both feet on the entry part, he started wondering what he could possibly say as a greeting. All words had suddenly left him. He could only hear the beating of his own heart in his ears as he paced back and forth, not knowing how he would act once he was in front of his boyfriend. Hell, he hadn’t even brought flowers or something! A mental slap as he cut himself short from mussing his own hair in frustration. He was so excited he was nervous. He couldn’t even bring himself to knock on the door.

Fortunately (or unfortunately), he didn’t need to, because in the next moment, the door opened.

One second, two seconds of silence passed, before the blond male behind the threshold remarked, one judging eyebrow up, “Are you going to keep pacing, or do I need to force you to come in?”

In a haze, Chris did as told, only later aware of the fact, because he was too busy staring at the beauty impersonated that was Albert Wesker in that moment. He vaguely heard the door clicking closed next to him. All he could think of was of how good he looked in that tight shirt with the sleeves rolled up, those equally tight pants, those dress shoes— Oh, _oh_. He was looking formal, _that_ is how he was looking.

“Need a bucket for all that drool?”

Chris snapped himself out of his daze. Only then, he noticed that Albert had normal, transparent glasses on. God, could he get any hotter?

He couldn’t help a stupid grin from taking over his mouth. “Sorry. It’s just…” He drew closer to Albert. His arms found themselves around his middle, all of a sudden, as they were intended to. “You’re looking so sexy. Not that you’re not sexy always, but, you get me. Uh, I guess I’m a bit underdressed for th—”

Albert cut his nervous rambling with a short kiss. All of Chris’ breath was gone in that second. When he withdrew, he gazed into Chris with such an intense glance he felt himself about to combust in the spot.

“You are not. This is me dressing casual.”

Chris had to stop at that. “Are you?”

Albert rose an eyebrow and let Chris know how much he was judging him in that moment. “Perhaps you just have bad taste in fashion.”

Chris groaned, and only after a second he saw the little smirk and understood he was being played with, but he didn’t care. He returned Albert’s previous kiss, with more force, to let him know just what he thought of that.

Albert seemed to not mind. In fact, judging by the way he melted into the kiss, Chris considered he did very much not mind. All the pent-up want, the eagerness felt during the long week they’d had to endure with barely a moment for themselves caught up, and both men found each other pouring all their need into the kiss. Chris ventured to imitate Albert’s previous action from the day they’d gotten together, the object of his current daydreaming, and slipped his tongue in between their mouths. A muffled moan from Albert as a response to this made Chris’ blood run hotter. He really wasn’t kidding about being noisy. Chris relished in this thought as he took over, holding Albert closer to himself and using all means available to hear more of those noises.

To his dismay, Albert withdrew too soon. Well, at least he’d managed to draw one last sigh out of him, which he counted as a victory.

“Come with me.” Albert’s voice was strained. Chris was feeling proud of himself for being the culprit, and showed as much when he gave him a silly smile.

He let himself be half-dragged to the middle of Albert’s living room. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t really given Albert’s house much thought, but then he felt like he wouldn’t have been able to, even if he’d wanted to. Having a tongue down his throat had that effect. He was taking everything in as Albert walked to the kitchen, leaving him standing in the spacious room.

“Would you like something to drink?”, came his voice from the kitchen. Albert was pouring himself a glass of water as he spoke, his back facing Chris.

Chris admired the elegant look of the house. It wasn’t excessively decorated and would’ve even dared to call it impersonal, but it was classy and looked lived-in, at least. He thought it fit its owner appropriately. “No, thanks,” he remembered to answer at the last minute, but then thought better. A wicked smile made its way into his face. Now that he was paying better attention, Chris reckoned he’d never seen Albert dressed in something similar. Even if it was an outfit that leant more towards the dressy side, as much as Albert said otherwise, it did have a sort of informal look. After all, work didn’t require shirts or trousers as tight as _those_. He must’ve gotten them tailored specifically to fit his measures. And what measures those were. “Actually, yes.”

Albert turned around while he was sipping on his glass, regarding Chris with a raised eyebrow as a question.

“You.”

And he all but choked on his drink. Chris was filled with satisfaction, but later with annoyance, when he realized it’d happened because Albert was laughing at him. At least he’d been indulged with a handsome blush and that laugh he loved so much, so he thought it wasn’t that bad.

“In all honesty, Chris, I appreciate your efforts at wooing me,” Albert said, after composing himself. It was in vain, because he started laughing again, shortly, as he made his way towards Chris, half-full glass in hand. “But I think it’s best if you let me do the talking now.”

Albert took Chris’ hand in his free one to guide him to the sofa, in a gesture so soft Chris forgot why he’d been peeved seconds before. Damn. Albert Wesker would be the death of him.

They sat on the couch. Albert took one last drink and placed the glass atop the small coffee table next to the sofa.

“Okay,” breathed Chris. “What’re we gonna talk about?”

Albert ran a hand down his hair, even though there was not a single strand out of place in that immaculate hairstyle of his. Chris felt envious. How did he do that? He also noticed the other male wasn’t wearing his typical gloves as he did so. “Well, I’ve been thinking about discussing the topic of our relationship in depth. I would like us both to be in tune with each other.” He crossed his legs at the ankles, and even though Chris knew he was just getting into a more serious position, he couldn’t help but to think he saw him a bit nervous. He guessed Albert wasn’t one for those kinds of talks, either. “What are you expecting to get out of this?”

Chris hadn’t realized his hand had sought for Albert’s until the last moment, and when he did, he didn’t retract it. Their fingers interlaced with each other, lightly. Chris didn’t look up from their exchange at first, but he ventured the idea of a flustered partner. And he was right. He glanced up, as soon as he had finished putting together his thoughts, and was graced with the vision of a timid-looking Albert Wesker, who was focussed on their little contact. It seemed he was one for physical reassurances, Chris thought. He stored the thought away for later.

For now, he settled for answering his question.

“I’m not sure, honestly,” Chris started, testing the waters. “I’ve only ever gone with the flow. I’ve never really paid attention to relationships in the long run. Not that I’ve had many, to start with…”, Chris trailed off, but quickly got back on track. “I’d love for this to last, though I’m not sure how we’re gonna manage, what with our job and all.”

Albert nodded minutely, then dared to raise his eyes and look at Chris. For some reason he was feeling shy, in all likelihood due to Chris initiating such an intimate type of contact. “Alright. We can agree on that.” He didn’t want to fall behind, so he took a chance and tightened his own grasp, so that their hands would be properly holding.

And Chris couldn’t help a stupid smile from taking over his face.

Really, Albert kind of wanted to roll his eyes, but in a fond way. He was finding out Chris had more boyish charm in him than he’d initially thought, and he wasn’t annoyed with the discovery.

He hummed as he thought of how to formulate his following sentence. He couldn’t read Chris’ mind, and thus, didn’t know what course he’d want their relationship to take. It couldn’t hurt to try and steer it towards the direction Albert had in mind, though. “Chris, we have already gone through it the other day, so this is merely me confirming.” He cleared his throat. “You… I believe you’d agreed to base this relationship more on the sexual aspect of it?”

Chris breathed between his teeth. It was kind of hot, the way Albert chose his words with intent, almost as if he had to make everything he said sound purely methodical and to the point. He wondered, in a wicked thought, if he could cause that habit to break somehow. “Yeah. I’m guessing you’re asking this ‘cause you know better than me and you’re gonna suggest something about it?”

Albert huffed out a low chuckle. Chris wasn’t wrong at all. “Indeed.” He licked his lips, something Chris seemed to be very fond of all of a sudden. “What would you say if I proposed to develop this… _side_ … in depth, before anything else happens?”

Chris felt himself overcome with lust at that. The little nervous smile Albert was giving him as he’d asked the question was nearly enough to make him do something stupid. He held himself back. It had surely been a well-intentioned suggestion. His previous smile returned. “You think I’m gonna say ‘no’ to that?” And when he saw the other male covering a chuckle behind his hand, he knew Albert had just probably thought of him as a hornhead. He didn’t mind, as long as he got to see more of that beautiful smile. “What’s the main idea?”

“Well…” Albert had just realised their hands hadn’t separated from the first moment, but that, apart from that, it was their only source of contact with each other. He had to change that. The blond shifted closer to Chris, timidly, barely enough for their thighs to touch. Even that small interaction made their blood run hotter, at the same time he continued speaking. “It’s most obvious that both of us have a lot of… pent up energy. I believe it could be wise to set that as a starting point, and then figure the rest from there.” He felt a hot blush on his face when he realised it had now been _he_ who had sounded like the hornhead. He pushed his glasses up his nose. “Not… that I wouldn’t love to hear about you, Chris, I meant to say—”

Chris’ laugh interrupted him. “I understand.” A smirk, and his free hand suddenly found itself near Albert’s thigh. Albert put all his attention on that small contact, a more profuse blush taking over his features while Chris talked. “Wanna sate the horny part so we don’t mix it up with the romantic part, I get it.”

Another one of those small smiles Chris loved. “In a way.”

He pushed his hair back again. Chris was starting to realize Albert had a lot of fidgeting habits. It was a wonder how he kept them all in line during work.

“Another question, then,” continued Albert. He subtly bit the inside of his cheek, his blush not receding for a second. “And this is me looking for confirmation that you’re alright with this… Is that what you’d been expecting when you arrived here?”

Chris’ smile turned sheepish. Albert caught on when he gave Chris a raised eyebrow, but he wasn’t bugged by it. If anything, Albert felt amused at Chris’ one-track mind.

“Don’t answer that. After all, I believe it was I who suggested the idea.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Chris felt the need to justify himself. “It’s just we didn’t have a lot of time to discuss it at work. That’s just what I thought.”

“I know.”

Now it was Chris who decided to increase their contact. He moved until his side was pressed against Albert’s, all the while with a wicked smile on his face. His counterpart could only feel the thrill, air charged with sexual tension all of a sudden as he, too, shifted his position. Their conjoined hands were lying on top of their touching legs.

Chris couldn’t help a giggle when Albert’s eyes began straying to the sides. He’d probably forgotten he had regular glasses on, and as such, Chris could see his reactions perfectly.

“Okay… I have some questions for you now…”, he started, bringing Albert’s hesitant gaze to the front again. “If you don’t mind?”

Albert sensed what kind of questions those would be, and subtly bit his lower lip. “Go ahead.”

Chris wanted to kiss him so hard after seeing that. He couldn’t resist! After all, they’d just been kissing a few minutes before, but he held himself back. First questions, then action. “Okay, um… See, I’m very new to this, that much you’ve probably guessed…”

“Yes.”

“Well…” Chris’ thumb rubbed on Albert’s hand, a reassuring gesture, but he wasn’t sure whether it was meant to calm Albert or himself down. He still did it all the same, to keep seeing that gorgeous blush on the blond’s face. “You’re gonna have to give me some directions for all this.”

Another subtle smile. “I can try.”

Chris cut himself short from a giggle. “So… from what I understand, you wanna be, like… _docile_ in bed? But you’re nothing like that at work.” He shot his eyebrows up while recalling the icy demeanour his Captain would show at all times. “And when I say nothing, I mean _nothing_.”

Albert chuckled at Chris’ choice of words. “Yes. It might come as a surprise for you, Chris, but some people can have vastly different personalities when it comes to public affairs and sex. Some of them can harmonise, of course, but you might be shocked at the amount of high-ranking politicians who go home just to get tied up and whipped,” he finished with a little smirk.

Instead of getting flustered, Chris only laughed. “Even Chief Irons?”

One second of silence passed before they both grimaced. Albert was clenching his eyes in a gesture so comical and exaggerated Chris wanted to laugh again. “I would rather _not_ think about Irons in that sense, if possible.”

“Yeah, yeah, me neither.” He grunted. “Ah, Jesus! That’s gross.” Albert laughed behind his hand at that. Chris tried to get the conversation back on track. “Okay, and… I’m guessing you want your partner to take on a more… dominant behavior?”

Albert licked his teeth. “Well. It’d certainly be of my preference, but I understand that this is all new to you.”

“Oh, that’s fine.” Chris had to fight himself to not jump him right then and there. “I’m not sure how all of this works, but…” He thought a bit of how he should phrase his thoughts. “Do I look dominant to you?”, he blurted out.

And Albert put the side of his face on his free hand, wanting to look everywhere but at Chris, a sheepish smile on his face. Chris almost cooed at the sight. “Perhaps it’s just my submissive way of seeing things, Chris, but… you might be more dominant than you think.”

Chris wanted to melt. To hear Albert say it so frankly roused something primal in him. “Really?”

When he got a shy nod as a response, all his fuddled brain could come up with was,

“Cool.”

A gentle laugh pulled him out of his daydreaming. “Always so articulate.”

Chris was about to burst at that point. He was so infatuated with every single thing the other man did. It was more than likely that he had another one of his stupid smiles on his face at that moment, but he didn’t mind. He leaned closer to Albert without noticing. “C-Can I kiss you—?”

He was interrupted with an eager kiss, one he realized was too open to be called such— Oh, Albert was still smiling as he did. That was enough for Chris to push back into it, lifting his free hand at the same time to take hold of his chin. At that, Albert seemed to want to melt, but withdrew only a second later.

Chris was almost disappointed, up until the few words Albert later uttered.

“What else?”

Chris said something that _might_ have sounded like a ‘ _What?_ ’, but his lips weren’t too well coordinated, and it came out more like a mumble.

Said action brought on another small chuckle from his partner. “What else would you like to know, Chris?”

“Oh,” and Chris shook himself out of his trance. “Yeah! I know.” He cleared his throat, loud enough for it to be considered exaggerated. “Um… Like, what turns you on? Just curious.” After the last word, Chris felt a wolfish smile taking over his features.

Chris saw what he thought was another one of Albert’s fidgeting habits, but one that was too deliberate —and hot— to be considered one. He witnessed as the blond’s hand reached up to play with his own lips while he spoke. “Well… you’ll have to find that out yourself.” And a little smirk.

“Aw, come on! I’m so curious.”

The other tightened his hold in Chris’ hand without noticing. “You already know one thing from the lot.”

Chris thought he felt his hand getting sweaty —but was it his own, really? “Which one?”

“Chris…” Albert sounded shy, but he showed to be no such thing when he reached for Chris’ free hand and placed it on his neck.

“Oh.” Chris grinned, ecstatic all of a sudden, but just as quick became guilty and withdrew his hand a few inches. “Um… I still feel bad about that, like, I didn’t ask you—”

“And I thought I’d already made it clear that I was very much into it, Chris.” He accepted the returning hand right away, with a mellow smile, which turned dreamier when it didn’t tighten its hold, but rather gave his neck a caress. “But you’re right. If we are to…” He cleared his throat. “…engage in certain activities… we will need to set down a few boundaries.”

“Yeah, alright,” Chris agreed. His thumb rubbed circles on soft skin, something that seemed to distract Albert a lot.

Albert had to swallow and blink a few times to pull himself together. “Since we’re at such an early stage in this kind of relationship, I believe it’d be wiser to not have safewords yet. If one of us would like to stop at some point during our activities, just saying so will suffice.”

“Hm,” Chris hummed while he kept on stroking Albert’s neck off-handedly. “I’m guessing a ‘ _safeword_ ’ is something you say when you want to stop?”

“Correct,” he croaked out, recomposing himself quickly. Chris was fondling at his neck so suggestively he almost compared it to something else. “I’m sure that would only condition either of us to ignore common warning words at this point… They could prove useful in the future, if we agree to… engage in heavier themes—” And Chris lost it when Albert all but whispered his following sentence. “ _Ah, Chris, that is so distracting_.”

Three full seconds later Albert opened his eyes, not realising he had closed them, only to meet a debauched-looking Chris Redfield. It wasn’t fair. _He_ was the one with a hand around his neck, one that was progressively getting tighter, as he was being led forwards— Oh. Chris was using his grip on his neck to guide him into a hot kiss. He was too slow to realise this same fact, and only came around when a wet tongue entered his mouth. He wanted to close his eyes and lose himself into it…

But it lasted less than a second, and then, Chris was pulling back, along with his hand. “Sorry. Go on.”

So much for holding back. Albert could feel one of the darkest blushes he’d had in his life showing up on his face. He had to blink several times. “See when I tell you you might be more dominant than you think,” he rambled.

Chris could only answer with a dumb smile at that. Some of the tension seemed to leave with it.

Albert let out a trembling sigh. “How much do you know about manhandling… in a sexual sense?”

“‘Manhandling’? Like when we train and whoever loses…” Chris’ eyebrows shot up when he understood why the action could be considered sexy. He gave Albert a wolfish grin.

Albert hummed in confirmation while he let the information sink in. “Can you make the association by yourself?”

“Oh, I sure can,” Chris teased. “But I wouldn’t mind a demonstration at all.”

A little roll of his eyes, a fond one at that, let Chris know how seriously he had just been taken. He fixed his glasses with his free hand and laid back on the sofa. “What about handcuffs?”

“That’s too easy.” Chris smirked when a particularly wicked thought involving said handcuffs crossed his mind. Then he pursed his lips. “But you’re skilled enough to get out of them.”

“Hm. That’s what other types of restraints are for.”

“Let me guess… like ropes?”

Albert smirked and felt a bit abashed. “Yes.”

Chris whistled lowly. “You’re kinky.”

The blond felt the tips of his ears reddening. “I come prepared.”

“And… talking about sex gets it up?”

Albert paused. He and Chris shared a long stare, one that was more teasing on Chris’ side. Then, both men, first Albert, then Chris, lowered their eyes to the place the brunet was most probably referring to.

Albert felt his whole face burning when he realised he was straining —notably— against his trousers. Of course. He hadn’t been paying it any attention during their little talk, but he couldn’t believe he hadn’t become aware of it, even for a second.

“Wow. Add ‘ _dirty talk_ ’ to the list.”

The blond grumbled out something that sounded like a curse, and made a feeble attempt of crossing his legs, but it was useless, because he’d already been discovered. “That’s… that’s not exactly dirty talk.”

“Oh, but you _are_ into it, I’m guessing!” Chris was too ecstatic at this point.

And Albert couldn’t hide how eager he was growing as well. “You’re not wrong.”

Chris giggled. “You get hard so easily. Do you ever get hard at work?”

Albert looked up and smiled defeatedly, recalling. “Too often.” He gazed straight into Chris’ eyes. “Remember the day I fired Holcomb?”

“How could I ever forget! That dude was getting on my damn nerves. Though I still don’t know how you let me off the hook just like that after the beating I gave him.”

Chris recalled it as if it’d been the day before. Lawson Holcomb, some rich boy who had somehow made it into STARS, had been acting more unnervingly than usual. Only few warnings had been given to him in the past, but when he’d all but felt up one of the female operatives in their team, right in the middle of a meeting in their Captain’s office, Chris had seen red. Interrupting Captain Wesker’s speech, Chris had grabbed the man and thrown him on the floor, stomped down on him, all the while screaming out curses and effectively putting him in his place. No one around them had done anything to help the man. Chris vaguely recalled Wesker uttering out a single ‘ _Holcomb. Fired_ ,’ without breaking a sweat, sitting behind his desk.

“He had it coming,” Albert agreed with Chris’ same thoughts. Then he seemed abashed all of a sudden. “None of you could see it, but I had to cross my legs under the desk when that happened.”

“Oh,” Chris said, though it sounded more like a giggle of sorts. “You… got hard because I was talking shit to him?”

“Not so much _that_ , as much as the fact that you put him in his place without a second thought.”

Chris had another stupid smile on his face. “Guess I am a bit dominant, after all.” His free hand started inching towards Albert’s thigh.

Albert focussed on the action, at the same time Chris kept speaking.

“I’m guessing you can’t rub one out at work either, ‘cause you’re noisy, right?”

“You’re most right about that,” Albert answered, his eyes not leaving Chris’ hand, which was now fully on top of his thigh. There was no denying the sexual tension at that point.

Chris rubbed his hand up and down the other’s thigh, a faint move that set Albert’s nerves on fire. “You’re noisy even if you try not to be?”

A trembling sigh, and Albert couldn’t help his embarrassment when he visibly twitched, something that Chris noticed as well. “Yes.” He uncrossed his legs, and moved the one closer to Chris’ to be on top of his.

Now Chris’ hand was moving with more freedom. “Really? Even just jacking off?” His hand was inching closer to his crotch, but for the moment, he left it on his inner thigh, opting to fondle the place.

Albert was glad, but at the same time kind of not, for wearing dark trousers. He felt he was leaking so much it might had been visible over his pants. He gazed into Chris eyes with the most intense look ever. “ _Yes_.”

“How noisy can you be?”

“You will have to find that out yourself.” Albert placed his own free hand on Chris’ one.

“Come on…”

The blond stroked on the hand. “In one of my… escapades,” Albert started, his voice feeling more strained as he continued. “…my then partner and I were kicked out of the motel we’d rented for the night.” His hand subtly started dragging Chris’.

“Fuck. Really?” And Chris started getting his face closer to Albert’s.

“Yes.” In a whisper, or a plea, Albert led Chris’ hand closer to his groin. “ _Chris, please_.”

Chris didn’t think twice and claimed Albert’s lips in a crushing kiss, at the same time he finally, _finally_ put his hand on Albert’s clothed cock.

This, of course, resulted in a loud moan, one his own mouth managed to muffle, but only by a narrow margin. Albert held onto Chris’ wrist, whether to have something to hold onto or to press his hand with more force against himself, Chris didn’t know and didn’t care. All he could focus on was his partner whining against his mouth as they kissed with their tongues too. His hand massaged the bulge —the damp bulge, he noticed—, welcoming all the sounds he got from it. He stroked the same way he would have without any clothes to hinder his movements. When his fingers tightened around what he knew was the head, Albert all but purred, and freed the hand with which he’d been holding him to grip the front of his shirt. Chris saw his opportunity and grabbed the back of the other’s head, almost trapping him against his mouth as he set the pace of the kiss.

Albert’s legs trembled. They tried to close before the assault of sensations, but that only spurred Chris into teasing him further, not just with his hand, but not letting him come up for air either. The lack of oxygen was making Albert feel light-headed. He realised, eyes rolling back behind his eyelids, that Chris was doing it all to get him worked up on purpose.

At last, Chris withdrew, and witnessed the sight of one Albert Wesker coming up for air in such an intense way it sounded like a sob.

Chris didn’t think twice before he stood up. He pulled Albert up —who was still dazed— with him.

“A’right, Cap. Gonna tell me where the bedroom is?”

Albert pulled himself together to answer, though his voice came out strained, nonetheless. “I was more than glad to let you take me on the couch, Chris,” he teased, as he guided them both towards the direction of said room.

Chris couldn’t resist the other’s debauched look and rounded up on him, pushed him against the very wall that connected with the bedroom, and started kissing him once again. Then the other’s words finally sank in. “Nah. You deserve better than that.” And then kissed him again.

Albert managed to withdraw for a second, “What a gentleman,” to then be trapped once more. He had to steer his face to be able to speak again, and even then, Chris felt like he hadn’t had his fill, so the brunet only kept kissing the side of his face as he let a giggling Albert speak. “You won’t take me on the couch but are fine with taking me against the wall?”

Ugh. Just _who_ had taught Albert to speak like that? He vaguely felt the need to put him in his place for running his mouth like that. “Hm. Maybe I am.” And then pushed his tongue in his mouth, at the same time he pressed his body flush against the other’s, feeling the hardness he’d been fondling only seconds before against his thigh.

The blond felt the other’s erection too, and sighed hotly when he estimated the size of it. As Chris placed them the way he wanted to, one leg slotting itself in between both of Albert’s, he pushed his body forwards, letting Albert know he wanted him to ride his thigh. And he did. He felt like melting when Chris gave him one last kiss and then decided to move his mouth down his neck, all while he rubbed himself on Chris’ thigh and tried to keep his volume down in vain. He lifted his left leg to encircle Chris’ hips, giving the men a more intimate position as he kept moving. Vaguely, he thought he could feel his glasses fogging.

When Chris got his tongue on his neck, Albert barely contained a yelp, and remembered to warn him at the last moment. “No marks.”

“Yeah, okay,” agreed Chris, but he still dared to show the slightest hint of teeth, so that he could hear more of those moans. He scraped them across the soft skin, adding in his tongue and lips to the mix every once in a while. He was spurred on by Albert’s noises in such a way that his hands found themselves on the front of the other’s shirt. He realized they were trembling, imperceptibly, but they kept on with their purpose. His fingers made their way to the buttons at the top, and the action pulled Albert out of his trance for a second.

“Don’t you dare rip that shirt, Redfield. It was not cheap at all.”

“Yeah, yeah. I bet it wasn’t,” Chris teased back, but was careful when he started unbuttoning… to a certain degree. When his eyes gazed upon the recently-uncovered skin of his chest, at the same time Albert pressed himself closer to his hip and thus, let out another steamy moan, he lost it. His mouth latched itself to the skin of his chest, one hand circling his waist and the other sliding against the rest of the uncovered skin, under the shirt.

“ _Ah, Chris_ …” His lover’s hands coming to grip onto his clothed back pulled him out of his stupor.

He quickly removed himself from a now dejected-looking Albert. “Sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I feel like I’m about to lose control here.” He giggled.

Albert did the same. “Well, Chris…” He led the other male’s body closer to his own again, balancing himself on one leg of his own and Chris’ thigh. “I wouldn’t mind it if you lost control.”

Fuck. This was a dream. There was no other possible reason for it. Never in his life would’ve Chris imagined something like this. Albert looked so soft in the dim lights —Chris had realized at some point that the lights were sort of dimmed in that house—, looking at him, expectant for Chris to keep going, glasses fogged— _Fogged?_

He chuckled when he noticed the detail. It was most probable that the glasses were being more a hindrance than a help at that point, so he inched his hands closer to them. “As cute as you look with these, I bet it’s better if you take them off.”

With Chris’ help, who briefly left his side to place the eyeglasses on the coffee table next to the sofa, Albert’s face was once again bare for Chris to see.

Chris took hold of his chin and pulled him into a soft kiss, a far cry from the activities from seconds before. Then he withdrew, and sent Albert such an intense look that the other male felt himself burn with abashment. His cock twitched, the reminder almost painful by now.

Thankfully, Chris noticed, and sent him a lewd smile. “Show me your cock.”

Albert responded with a challenging lick of his lips and a hooded look. “You first.”

Chris raised an eyebrow at the defiance, and grabbed his hand. “You pull it out.” He guided Albert’s hand to his own crotch, where a tent of his own was very visible through the lighter-coloured trousers.

And Albert shivered, his eyes not leaving Chris’ up until the last second, when he lowered them to confirm what his hands had already grasped —literally. The bulge in his hand had a nice size to it. He sensed, as well, that Chris wasn’t even fully hard yet. The knowledge made him go weak in the knees. His hand fondled the covered hardness for some seconds, until he pulled himself together enough to bring his fingers to the zip, slowly pull it down to the bottom, and put his hand on the hot hardness, still covered by Chris’ underwear. Even then, he could feel the size in a more unrestricted way, how hot and heavy it was in his hand, and he hadn’t even seen it yet. His mouth was watering.

He glanced up, and Chris was still looking at him, an intense gaze on his eyes. “Go on.”

Albert tipped his eyes down once again, and started venturing his hand inside the space between Chris’ tight shirt and belly, feeling hard muscle underneath his fingers, as well as a heavy patch of hair, one that got progressively thicker as his hand lowered, reaching the hem of the even tighter boxers Chris was wearing. He slid his hand inside the cloth, lower and lower…

When his hand came in contact with scorching hot flesh, he almost moaned out of excitement. It was thick, it was long, it was twitching, and it wasn’t even as hard as it could be yet. His other hand came to aid himself, and lowered Chris’ boxers until they were bunched down his thighs.

Now Chris was fully visible for Albert to admire. He couldn’t do so for too long, though, because in the next second, Chris took his chin in his hand, directed his gaze to the front to let him see how absolutely _wild_ he looked, and led him into a short, wet kiss.

Chris withdrew with an audible smack of their lips. “See something you like?”, he growled, at the same time his own hand began inching towards Albert’s concealed hardness.

Albert couldn’t answer, at least not verbally. He nodded, in a haze, gasping when Chris undid his trousers as fast as he could, his own hand circling around Chris’ cock. Fuck, it was a handful. His own hand wasn’t small in any way, but he could barely close his fingers around it.

By the time he became aware, Chris had taken his cock out from its confines. “You’re so wet,” was the single observation Chris made about it.

Again, the words wouldn’t come to him immediately. Albert was too busy staring at the large member in his hand, then at the hand on his own cock, moaning when said hand rubbed the wetness present all around it. But he made the effort, and pushed the words out. “Chris… you’re _big_.” A breathless laugh came out of his mouth, elated at the discovery. “I’ve always known you were packing.” Albert bit his lip. That had to be _at least_ eight inches.

And Chris gave him one shy smile of his own. He’d never really paid his own size any attention, though he’d always known he was slightly bigger than average. “Hey, you’re not bad yourself. I mean, look at you.”

Chris pushed his own hips closer so that his cock would be touching Albert’s. At the contact, both men hissed. The slide was a bit dry, but made easier due to the wetness of Albert’s member. Albert wasn’t concerned with that, though. For the moment, all he could think of was how Chris’ cut cock surpassed his own uncut one in length and thickness as well, and how, once again, it wasn’t at full mast yet.

In a daring move, Albert encircled his hand around both of their cocks. He disregarded his own noisiness for the moment. He focussed, instead, on the way his counterpart’s member throbbed against his own, while his hand slid up and down. The way Chris showed his pleasure was subtler, but no less arousing. Eyebrows pinched, quiet hissing out of his lips, he was the epitome of sexy.

With a bite of his lips, the blond realised the other man’s cock was thickening, up to a certain point. When it was fully hard, Albert had to pause, because the sight was just so erotic his mouth had gotten dry. He had to lick his lips at that, something that seemed to excite Chris further.

His mouth was invaded by Chris’ all of a sudden. Another moan slipped through the wet kiss, increasing in volume when Chris’ own hand came to rest around Albert’s one, setting the pace for their movements.

And just as fast, Albert lost his breath, and had to withdraw. Now it was Chris’ turn to chase after him.

Albert stopped their hands. “ _Chris_ ,” he breathed out.

“Hm?” Chris got busy kissing a line up his neck, but retracted after a second, only to give him a kiss on the lips. “Really. I’m about to lose control in here.” He started another short tongue-kiss, his voice strained when he pulled back.

Albert continued the kiss, talking between the short pauses they made. “I’ve told you. I wouldn’t mind.” And another lick on his lips got him grumbling in pleasure. “I believe I’m awakening your dominant side further.”

Chris giggled in-between their kiss. “Okay. I agree.” He tried to move their hands, but Albert was making it difficult. He didn’t mind the action, and instead continued speaking. “Guess I kinda feel like ordering you around, for one.”

Albert gave him an intense look, feeling his legs weaken at that. “You do?”, he whispered, giving him short kisses. “I wouldn’t mind that, at all.”

“Oh, you like being ordered around, hm?”

The blond’s voice was a whine at that point. “Yes.” He tried to kiss Chris again, but Chris steered his face and kissed him on his neck instead.

“You’d do anything, wouldn’t you?” Chris didn’t know where all of that talk was coming from, but he thought he didn’t mind it at all when Albert all but moaned his subsequent answer.

“ _Yes!_ ”

Chris had to remove himself from Albert at that. That had sounded so horny, and he didn’t know what to do with the information, so he jokingly answered, “What, so, like, if I told you to get down on your knees right now, would y—?”

He didn’t have time to process that Albert was already kneeling in front of him, barely a second after.

“Oh my God, you would—! Okay.”

Chris had to breathe out at the sight. Before him, Albert Wesker was kneeling, looking completely sexed-up with his own hard member out of his pants, eyeing the heavy cock in front of his face with a look that could only be described as _obscene_. Chris couldn’t do anything but support his hands on the wall behind Albert, in front of himself, essentially trapping the man before him against the wall.

“Oh my God,” he repeated, because he still couldn’t believe his eyes, and because Albert was taking hold of his cock in his hand, said hand looking _small_ in comparison. He throbbed in the other man’s hand when he realized this same thing.

Albert glanced up, and let Chris see how blown his pupils were. The blond licked his own lips at Chris’ debauched look, then looked down at the hard flesh again, pumping it twice, before starting to inch his face closer to it with all the intention of— _Oh_.

“ _Fuck_ , Al… Sorry. Can I call you Al?”

“Chris, I’m about to deepthroat your cock. I think you possess the right to call me whatever you want.”

Chris almost lost it. When Albert put it so simple, with a judging eyebrow raised, as if he didn’t have a massive member hovering over his face, Chris thought he would pass out from lust. And when Albert put his lips on the side of his cock, bringing out his tongue to lick a stripe from the bottom to the top, all the while not breaking eye-contact and giving Chris one of the hottest looks he’d ever received in his life, Chris could only hope he didn’t shoot his load right then and there.

He couldn’t move. Chris thought making any movement could shatter the vision. He was convinced that he was dreaming, and that at any second he would wake up with a boner in his bed. But what he was experiencing felt very much real. The blond’s hot tongue lapping up his cock, wetting it with his spit, giving special attention to the vein on the underside, made Chris think he could burst without a second’s notice.

Albert lowered his head further until his lips were kissing the base, licked on the surrounding area, and lowered himself even more to bring one of Chris’ testicles into his mouth.

Chris couldn’t help but to think he was probably making a dumb face when all of that happened. It seemed like the blond didn’t mind, too busy suckling on Chris’ balls and then retracing his steps from before, licking a line up the heavy flesh until his lips found the head. The sultry way he looked at Chris when he tongued around the glans and finally, _finally_ wrapped his lips around it, had Chris leaking pre into his mouth, making everything messier.

Realizing how much Albert had to open his mouth just for the head had him throbbing even harder.

“ _Al_ …”

And his lover’s only response to his growl was to push himself down on his cock, taking the member a quarter down in the first try, eyes minutely widening, blinking fast, and directing their gaze to the blurry front when said man realised it was a much bigger task than he’d initially thought. Albert drew back until only the head remained in his mouth, and then went in again, diving in with lips stretched to the max and hot saliva pooling in his mouth when the tip of Chris’ cock pushed against his throat.

He fought his gag reflex, regaining the upper hand and showing his expertise when his lips finally reached the base.

When Albert turned his eyes upwards, Chris couldn’t speak. The blond just stayed there, looking at him with half-lidded eyes and an entire member down his throat, and then pulled back, only to do it all again. Chris thanked his own ability to keep himself quiet, because at that point, he thought he would’ve been screaming out of pleasure had he been anyone else. His hips trembled as Albert went down on him, always down to the base and back to the head, seemingly not even breaking a sweat while doing so, but obviously flushed nonetheless. The situation was driving Chris out of his mind. The way the Albert’s lips stretched obscenely, how his tongue massaged the hot skin underneath, how he was not even choking, everything about it, showed Chris how much of a professional he was, even in that sense. He was getting a bit jealous for no reason. Just who had taught him that?

Underneath, Albert smiled, fucking _smiled_ around a cock somehow, and Chris realized he had just voiced his last thoughts out loud. But fuck, the other man was out of it too, it seemed, and Chris felt better about himself in that sense.

And then, Albert stopped, and Chris almost whined out of frustration, until Albert’s hands came to grab his own, dragged them to the sides of his head, and gave Chris the implicit request that set his blood on fire. He wanted Chris to fuck his mouth.

And Chris tried to be gentle when he eagerly complied, he did, but the pleading eyes Albert was giving him as he gently pushed his member up to the base, so that he wouldn’t startle him, nearly destroyed his composure. So he softened his grip on the head underneath him, but in time hastened the pace of his hips as he pumped his cock in and out of the other’s mouth, something Albert seemed to love, since Chris felt, against his hands, a tremble that wasn’t his own. Albert’s eyes hadn’t for a second left Chris’ own, his irises almost taken over by his pupils by that point, eyes glassy and blinking quickly every time he fought his reflex. Chris thought there was no more beautiful sight than that, but then started hearing heavier breathing, quiet whines mingled in between each thrust, and took note of a hand on his knee and some other movement under him from Albert, and realized…

That the blond was pumping his own cock. He was getting off on having his throat fucked.

Some dark, primal part in Chris was awaken. “Don’t touch yourself,” he growled, before he could even stop himself.

Chris became aware of himself too late, and wanted to take his words back, not wanting to force himself on the other man, but another incredible thing happened.

Albert not only stopped touching himself, but also put his hands behind his back, all without being told to.

As if he’d done it thousands of times before.

Chris felt his own hands locking Albert’s head to its place with force, one of them on his hollowed cheek, giving the place a soft caress, and the other, conversely, pulling his hair from the back, mussing it all over.

“Fuck, Al. Fucking gorgeous.” Chris couldn’t stop his mouth from running anymore. “If you could see yourself…”

At the praise, Albert whined, and looked at Chris with such soft eyes that Chris couldn’t stop talking as he kept thrusting.

“So fucking beautiful. You’re a damn professional at this. Ah, you’re like a dream…” Chris felt the vibrations from Albert’s moan on his cock, and touched his face gently, thinking the way Albert closed one of his eyes from the touch was the sweetest thing ever. Then, he let his gaze wander, and saw the other male’s member still hard as a rock, and steadily leaking, adding to the mess. He really leaked a lot. Another whine, and Chris knew it was from having his cock unattended. He growled his following sentence. “Bet you love having a cock down your throat, hm? You’re so hard just from that…”

More huffing told Chris Albert was getting impatient. He let a wolfish smile take over his features. It really was fun to play with him like that. His hips gave out a series of short, deep thrusts inside the other man’s mouth. At that, he felt the struggle in Albert’s behalf, which came in the form of rhythmic contractions around his cock. Some blinking, and Chris almost couldn’t take the reddish tint Albert’s eyes had taken. He was feeling a significant wetness on the underside of his member, and had no doubts over the cause.

Albert felt almost filthy with the amount of saliva escaping his mouth, pouring out and trickling down to the floor, but he couldn’t think of that. His own cock almost hurt by now from how hard it was. He’d rarely ever had experiences as hot as this one. He shifted on the floor, feeling the strain on his knees.

Chris received such lovely pleading eyes that he thought he could have melted in the spot, but instead, the hand that was caressing Albert’s face lowered down to his neck, and clamped around it, not hard enough to choke, but tight enough to feel the _bulge_ his cock was making as it was pushed down again and again. And when Albert all but _mewled_ , Chris couldn’t help it, and dove in to the base, one hand on the back of his head, not leaving Albert space to breathe.

And then Chris heard a choking noise, and saw tears rolling down the blond’s eyes, and he lost it.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

He pushed Albert off his cock with the hand he had on his neck, the string of saliva connecting him to his cock making Chris growl, and lifted him to his face to give him a hot kiss, not caring about the thick drool on his chin or his own taste in the other’s mouth.

Not a second passed before Albert was withdrawing, the need for oxygen imperative at last. He panted against Chris’ neck, something Chris found absolutely hot, so much that he led them both to the bedroom behind, hand on the other’s neck all the time, and pushed Albert to lie down on the bed.

Albert lay before him, leaning back on his elbows, legs open and red cock jutting out of his undone trousers, panting, looking like the sexiest thing Chris had ever seen. Chris was all but entranced at the vision while he was standing by the bed.

That small second was enough for Albert to get rid of some of his daze, and start wiping at his chin and his tears away, uselessly.

Chris was infected by that same moment of clarity.

“Fuck, sorry… I didn’t mean to overdo it like that,” he tried, looking sheepish as he kneeled on the space between Albert’s legs on the bed.

Albert sighed one last time and gave him a wicked smile, reaching up and drawing the other into a sensual embrace, even though they still had their clothes on —if having their members out could be counted as being dressed. “ _Chris_ ,” he started, clearing his throat and blushing further when he realised his voice was now thick and hoarse. “…that had to be one of the hottest things I’ve ever been subjected to.”

“Oh, okay. Wow. That’s… impressing. You’re not saying this to make me feel better or anything, right?”

Albert chuckled, hoarsely, and then shook his head. His hands found the hem of Chris’ shirt and slid underneath, feeling up the hot skin under his hands.

Chris leaned down and gave him short, sensuous kisses, not bothered in the slightest by the wetness around the area, though it seemed that wasn’t the case for Albert.

Said man withdrew from the kiss with an embarrassed groan. “I’m disgusting,” he said while he tried to wipe the slick off his face.

Chris took pity on him and pulled his own shirt off, not leaving Albert any time to admire his body before he was using the shirt to wipe off all remaining fluids on his face. At the end of it, Chris chucked his shirt on the bed, revealing the face of a mussed Albert, who looked flustered from the attention. Not only from the attention.

“Well, thank you for the assistance,” Albert mumbled, his eyes roaming down Chris’ torso now that he was free to. He had already known Chris was filling out nicely, but this was just ridiculous. The tight shirt he’d had on moments before did no justice to the real thing. His hands unconsciously reached up to feel the hard muscle of his arms; he gave Chris an unimpressed, but clearly lustful look when the other flexed this arms on the sides of his head. Albert didn’t pay him much attention and kept going, his hands coming to rest on his chest, blush deepening when he could feel Chris closing down on him, but tried to not let it show. He fondled the developing muscles on his abdomen, and took a moment to assimilate everything. At the end, he looked up at Chris with clear desire and eagerness. It was true that Chris held a certain boyish air to him, but damn, he was hairy, especially on his belly, and he had seen much of that _up close_ only minutes before.

Chris was more than glad to let him do as he pleased, but he was getting impatient too. He didn’t give the blond a second’s warning before he bore down on him again and claimed his mouth. As he kept the other distracted with the steamy kiss, Chris focused on getting Albert’s shirt undone.

The blond realised, and hastily aided him. He unbuttoned his own shirt while trying to not melt at the things Chris was doing with his tongue, huffing out when he couldn’t do it fast enough. His efforts paid off, and in the next second, Albert was pulling the tails of his shirt off his trousers, managing to leave the clothing open and his torso exposed.

Chris withdrew. He leaned back some, and had to hold his breath to take in what he was seeing at the moment. Nevertheless, he was eager, it seemed, because he didn’t give it a second thought before he was helping the blond out of the garment completely. Once it was off, Chris took his lips once again, and dropped the shirt next to them on the bed.

Albert drew him into an intimate embrace, but his words were biting. “I will not have my shirt wrinkling in my own house.”

Chris growled in feigned annoyance before he shut him up with another kiss. Then, he made sure that the other was looking directly at him as he pushed his hips forward and massaged their uncovered members together. “Okay, Captain Natural-At-Cocksucking, mind telling me why you picked such an expensive outfit if you knew you were gonna ruin it anyway?” He felt a tremble that wasn’t his own. A red blush, along with a pair of straying eyes, told him he had hit the nail on the head. He gave the other a wicked smile before he started pulling Albert’s trousers down.

Albert felt elated out of his mind. Chris was showing to be more assertive than he’d initially thought, and he was very much alright with the discovery. He didn’t fall behind, and started removing Chris’ trousers as well.

Both men turned frantic as the passion hit full force. All remaining clothing was discarded, and they were finally, _finally_ able to appreciate the sight in front of each other.

Chris could only stare at the dreamlike vision Albert presented. He had known Albert had a smoking hot body with clothes on, but with all his clothes gone, he could once and for all lay his fantasies to rest and welcome the real thing. He was able to confirm what his hands and body had felt before: Albert was for the most part hairless, though he knew it wasn’t natural. He thought it was cute, the way the other took care of himself so much in that way. No matter that fact, he also confirmed, with eyes and hands, that the blond’s body was all strength and power. Hard muscle met his touch when he pressed down on his chest, on his arms, everywhere he lay his hand on, receiving appreciative sounds in response. In fact, he thought the other was quite sizable himself.

“What did you mean when you said I was ‘ _filling out my shirts_ ’? Have you even looked at yourself?”, Chris complained. He was feeling a bit envious.

“Am I not allowed to appreciate another male figure apart from my own?” Then Albert took note of the quote Chris had used, which was overall repeated word for word, and groaned in embarrassment. He covered his face behind his hands. “And enough with the reminders, Chris. I’ve had enough of those.”

“Y’gotta admit it was a real hot _performance_.” Chris laughed. Then, he dove in and roped Albert into a wet kiss and a tighter embrace.

Albert sighed in between kisses. “I wouldn’t know.” He moaned after a particularly harsh thrust against his cock. “Ah— I forgot all about it. I had Jill show me that forsaken video—”

Chris drew back immediately. “You did _what_?!”

The blond grumbled in embarrassment. “What you heard. I, apparently, had a bout of amnesia after the ordeal—”

“You told Jill to show you the video!” Chris didn’t know how to feel about the information.

“Yes, Chris. I believe I just said so.” He knew his face was burning at that point. “That is the only way I had to recollect that day’s events.”

Chris hummed. Then, he lowered down again, trapping a flustered Albert between himself and the mattress. “Must’ve been an embarrassing experience.”

“You can say that again,” Albert mumbled back, kissing the side of Chris’ neck at the same time his hands explored the other man’s back. He sighed when he felt the muscles rippling under his hands.

“It was all when you called her to your office first, right? I knew there was a reason why Jill was acting so mischievous afterwards.”

Albert grumbled some more. “I imagine she was.”

Chris giggled. “You were being so cute that day at the hospital.”

“ _Chris_ ,” Albert started fussing.

“It’s true! Like when you told the nurse you loved her.” Chris started laughing at the memory. “I didn’t know you thought so highly of medical workers. It’s cute, honestly.”

Albert hid his face in Chris’ neck. “They’re just doing their job.” Then he lifted his legs and hooked his ankles around Chris’ legs in a daring move. “Now, Chris, not that I have anything against our little chat, but if you’re not planning to pick up where we left any time soon, I will have to look for another—”

“No, you don’t!” Chris all but trapped Albert between his lips, not letting him breathe, as he wrapped his arms around the other’s body. His hands lowered to rest against the blond’s ass. He smirked in the kiss and grabbed at the strong, but supple flesh, loving the sounds the got in response. Fuck, it was a great ass.

Albert grabbed the sides of Chris’ face and managed to stop him for a second to speak. “Come here,” he said as he led them both closer to the centre of the bed.

Once they were better positioned, Chris resumed their hot kiss for some more seconds. Albert let him, running his own hands up and down Chris’ back, later sliding across his arms. When Chris got his fill, he withdrew, gave him a little smile, and leaned back, supporting himself on his hands on the sides of Albert’s head, feeling the legs around his own withdraw as well.

Albert made sure Chris was paying attention when he unfurled his legs, slid them to the front, and left them open at the sides of his body, letting Chris take a good look at his most intimate places. And then Chris couldn’t do more than gawk at him, at the newly revealed area, and then back at the sultry expression Albert was giving him.

The blond fidgeted under the scrutiny. Nevertheless, he still gave Chris a smug look, one that turned demure when Chris placed his hands on his thighs in order to keep them spread.

“ _Chris_ …”

Chris alternated between looking at his eyes and at his lower part. Albert let his eyes deviate and bit his lip when Chris’ hands wandered closer to his entrance.

He jumped a bit and whined in abashment when he felt a pair of thumbs spreading his hole. “Hm… Chris. If you’re quite done…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Chris didn’t stop, though, and his hands kept fondling at the place around his entrance. At last, he decided to keep his hands on his mounds.

Redfaced as he was, Albert reached over to his nightstand, intending to grab some supplies, but Chris beat him to it.

Chris grabbed his discarded trousers from the floor and sought for the objects he’d bought earlier that day inside his back pocket. “Wait.” He managed to take out a condom and a package of lube, and showed them to Albert. “I came prepared.” He gave the other a cheeky smile.

Albert rolled his eyes fondly. “How convenient.” He instructed Chris to leave one of the items on the mattress, and opened the lube package the other gave him. For some reason he thought Chris was gleeful, and as he was spreading the lube on his own fingers, he lifted his eyes to the other’s face, and confirmed his thoughts. Chris seemed breathless, almost as if he couldn’t wait to pounce on the blond. Albert chuckled, breathless as well, and lowered his hand to his entrance.

Chris couldn’t help the hissing breath that escaped from between his teeth when Albert inserted two fingers in the first go, all the way in. He aided the blond, who was turning progressively louder, spreading the area and watching with rapt attention the way his fingers seemed to enter with no resistance whatsoever. “Did you have fun before I came here?”, he teased.

Albert flustered even more at that and looked everywhere except at Chris, though he kept moving his fingers in and out of himself. “Do you have to be so crass?”, he whined.

Chris laughed. “You’re not denying it.” He leaned down to give him a short kiss, feeling soft moans inside his mouth. “Are you this shy with all your partners?”

And the blond had nowhere to hide his even stronger blush. “Only with the ones I’m more emotionally attached to.”

Chris felt his heart soaring. He captured the other in an intimate embrace, not minding that the blond was still fingering his own ass. “You’re such a sweetheart.”

Albert groaned, but there was a smile on his face. Chris leant back, and saw the blond reach for the remaining lube with his free hand. He gave Chris a lewd look. “Do you want to try?”

The brunet almost choked on his own spit. “Y-Yes.” He quickly covered his fingers in the slick. He saw Albert pull his own out of his hole with a moan, and let Chris take over. Chris pushed two thick fingers inside his partner, who seemed to love the change. He copied the other’s previous movements and was exhilarated with each sound he pulled from the blond. His own cock was throbbing, just from feeling the hot insides clenching down on his fingers.

Albert gave an especially intense moan when Chris inserted another finger inside. His hips bucked out of their own volition, seeking more of the contact.

“Fuck, you weren’t kidding about being loud,” said Chris, breathlessly. “I thought it was all just very good acting, what you put out there.”

Albert exhaled. “Chris, what have I told you… about reminders?”

“Just saying!” Chris splayed his fingers open.

And Albert almost howled. His voice was strained when he spoke. “If— If it’s of any use… you could say it’s… a simulation of the real thi— Oh! Chris, right _there_.” Albert grabbed onto Chris’ arm, feeling the tendons working as the place was rubbed on continuously. “Just like that. Oh…” He lost himself in a series of moans when Chris all but massaged his prostate.

“Fuckin’ hot.” Chris bore down on him as he worked his hand and gave him a short kiss.

His hips trembled, and he knew he was probably making a lewd expression, but Chris seemed to not mind at all. “Chris, you have to fuck me _right now_.” Albert grabbed and pulled the hand out of his backside, as if emphasising his point.

Chris growled and kissed him again, searching for the condom on the bed while he did so. “So bossy.” He opened the tin foil, later rolling the rubber on his cock.

Albert seemed, to Chris, more eager than usual that day, because he grabbed the remaining lube from the packet Chris had brought, which was not much, and spread it on Chris’ sheathed cock. The other male breathed harshly at this, and felt his heartbeat thundering in his ears when Albert took the initiative and guided, with a hand, his member to his entrance.

“It’s—” Chris cleared his throat. “It’s still a bit dry. Didn’t you have more lube around here?”

Albert bit his lip, pupils blown wide and sending Chris a look that told him he very much did _not_ care about that at the moment. “I don’t mind a bit of pain.” Then he realised his own horniness and blushed.

“You’re a fuckin’ masochist too. I can’t believe this.” Chris rubbed his hard cock on Albert’s open passage. “But I won’t hurt you, whether you like it or not.” Chris was daring and opened the bedside drawer himself, pulling a bottle of lube in the first try. “I’m quite big, if you’ve noticed.” He put some on his member.

“Yes, I did.” Albert gave him a look full of lust. He grabbed his cock once again, after it was completely soaked, placing the head against his entrance. “Now, Chris…” He rubbed the member up and down a bit, something Chris seemed to love. “I appreciate your nobility, but don’t worry about me.” He sent the other a lidded gaze. “I know what I am doing.”

Chris growled. “Yeah, you sure do.” He leant down and trapped the other into a kiss, feeling the tip of his member slide in with little resistance, aided by the blond’s hand, up to a certain point. He pushed back and forth in short little thrusts, his head catching on the rim even after having stretched the other male quite thoroughly. Inside the kiss, Albert was turning noisier. Every time Chris managed to push some more of his cock inside, the blond would huff from his nose.

After the whole glans was in, Albert had to withdraw to moan. “Chris. _Keep going_.”

Chris leant his head on Albert’s neck as he kept pushing, making the effort to not moan himself because the blond was _tight_. He didn’t dare make sudden moves out of worry for his partner.

But the other male had other plans. Albert lifted his legs and tried to wrap them around Chris’ waist, but they were trembling so much that it was difficult. Fortunately, Chris aided him and placed them as the other wanted to, thinking it was just Albert seeking comfort. It was not.

Suddenly, Chris was being trapped between two legs crossed at the ankles. Just as quick, he was being pulled forward, his entire member entering Albert fast, making said man scream in pleasure.

Chris almost lost control when his member was suddenly engulfed in tight heat, but Albert’s small noises of pleasure as he felt him getting used to the girth grounded him. “Al, you okay?”

“ _Chris_ …”, Albert whined, though it sounded more horny than displeased. “You’re so big.”

Chris almost laughed at that. “Keep talking and it’ll get bigger.” He tried to still as much as he could to give the other male time to accommodate, but Albert was having none of that.

Albert’s quivering legs tried to pull the other in even more, an impossible feat since they were already flushed close. “Please, Chris. I’m ready. I’m yours to do as you please, but do something. _Now_.”

That was proving to be too much for Chris. “What did you just say?” He felt his blood run hot. His arms encircled around Albert’s middle, and his hips pulled back, taking his cock out of the tightness in the process, and making Albert cry out and his legs fidget on his waist.

“I’m yours, Chris. Take me.” His hands grabbed on the other’s shoulders. “Fuck me. I’m y—” His sentence was interrupted with an obscene moan when Chris sank in all the way.

“You’re still so fucking tight. Sure this isn’t hurting you?”

Albert wanted to yell out of frustration when Chris didn’t move again. Instead, he exhaled a trembling sigh. “It’s just been too long.”

“How long is too long for you?”

“Will you keep going if I tell you?” Albert bucked his hips as if to emphasise his point.

“Maybe I’m feeling a bit evil today,” Chris smirked.

Albert tried to calm his own breathing. “A couple of months.”

“Really?” Chris reared his hips back after that. “Who knew dear Captain was getting his ass filled in-between missions?” He giggled.

Whatever Albert was about to answer was lost in a long wail as Chris’ hips collided with his own. And then, it happened again, faster this time. And then again. Chris set a medium pace, seeing that the blond had more experience on him and knew his own limits. However, that wasn’t stopping Albert from making the hottest moans he’d ever heard in his life. Chris could confirm Albert was just that noisy himself and that he wasn’t faking any of it. In fact, after a couple well-aimed thrusts that had Albert screaming and rushing to grip at whatever part of Chris’ back he could, he could verify the fact and save it for later. For now, he focused on keeping his own noises down so that he could behold the sight in front of himself better. It was hard, that was much true. The friction and the constricting walls around him didn’t let him concentrate, not to mention the hot panting against the side of his face and his lover’s clingy behaviour.

Fuck, it was going to end too soon for Chris if he didn’t get a grip.

His arms retracted from behind the other’s back and, instead, his hands came to rest on his waist. He used Albert’s hips for better leverage and started a faster pace. He was afraid of gripping too hard and leaving any marks, which was exactly what they did not need for anyone to find, but Albert seemed to have other ideas.

“Harder, Chris. Ah— I’m not… going to break—” He finished his sentence with a few grunting moans.

“Don’t wanna hurt you.” Chris kissed him hard on the lips after that, as if to make it clear.

Albert growled in the kiss, almost annoyed, and placed his hands on the ones around his waist. His own hands tightened around the other’s, making Chris understand that he was serious.

Still, Chris didn’t budge. His movements slowed down, but he, conversely, opted for long strokes, pulling out to his tip and pushing in to the base, all while he kept on with their make out session. The shiver and the whine he got in response told him his partner wasn’t satisfied.

“ _Chris_ …”, Albert snarled when he withdrew for a moment. The pace kept on as it was, and Albert tightened the grip of his legs. He felt muscle rippling under them, and realised Chris was holding himself back, whether out of worry for him or just to provoke him, Albert didn’t know and didn’t care. He was so horny all his remaining dignity flew out the window. He grabbed the sides of Chris’ face and made sure the other was looking at him. “Please…”

Chris liked the sound of that a lot. “Please _what_?” He knew how turned on the other male was, especially after such a long play, but he couldn’t get enough of how worked up he was. That, and he also knew that if he wasn’t careful, he wouldn’t last long. He lowered his mouth to a flushed neck and left a series of kisses on the soft skin.

Albert was too impatient to consider his own choice of words. “Please fuck me hard! Please be rough!” He kept begging, in-between more intense moans when the pace was picked up, and felt Chris finally letting go of his reservations to do just as the other had pleaded. “Please— Just— Oh, just don’t t-tease anymore!”

The brunet held onto the other’s hips tighter then. He gave him a long, steamy kiss as his cock hammered in and out of his body, feeling blissed moans spilling from inside the kiss. He hummed as a question. “‘That what you wanted?”

“ _Yes_! _Yes_ …”

Chris didn’t know if Albert was answering his question or if he was just lost in passion, but he didn’t mind. Albert was looking at him with the sweetest, and at the same time, hottest expression he’d ever seen. However, Chris felt as though the other man wasn’t fully done with him yet, and was able to confirm his own thoughts when he felt such a strong contraction around his cock he had to moan too. He stared at Albert, who was, somehow, giving him a teasing look as he kept moaning. Chris understood he was being played with. “You’re doing it on purpose, aren’t you?”, he growled, and got a playful, breathless leer in return, so he started pounding the other so hard and fast their skin slapped loudly, effectively wiping the look off the blond’s face. He inched his face closer to Albert’s and huffed, already feeling a pull at the base of his spine. “Not so cocky anymore, hm?”

It was when Albert started meeting his thrusts that Chris knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up with the blond. The desperate moans, along with the tightness around his cock, were proving to be too much for his already wavering resolve. He couldn’t help clenching his teeth and breathing through them. Albert noticed this same fact and saw, with growing comprehension, among the haze of his pleasure, the way Chris’ face was pulled tight, until…

“ _Fuck_!”

Albert’s eyes widened and he had to blink several times as he was engulfed in a sensual embrace, and heard the other man release the hottest, most masculine series of growls he’d ever heard, right next to his ear; Albert felt an intense heat firm inside his ass. He realised Chris had just come inside the condom.

Some seconds of silence and stillness passed before Chris spoke, an ashamed tilt present in his voice. “Sorry. It’s my first time.”

Albert sputtered, not caring about the awkward atmosphere. “Wh— I thought— You’re telling me you did all that in your first time?!”

Chris blushed and grumbled. “What does it matter?” He hid his face in Albert’s neck.

“Chris, why didn’t you tell me?” He grabbed the sides of Chris face and led the other’s gaze to the front.

“I thought I’d made it clear!” The brunet was whining at this point, and Albert didn’t pay any mind to the cock still inside him.

“I thought you’d said you hadn’t been a _dominant_ in your life!”

Chris groaned. “Well, you heard wrong.”

Albert let out a sigh. He wasn’t exasperated with the man for releasing too early as much as he was concerned about him. He gave Chris a small, understanding smile, even if he was still hard to the point of pain and had been from the beginning. He uncrossed his legs from behind Chris’ back and put them to the sides of his body, reached over with his hands, and started guiding Chris’ hips away from his body, his entrance clenching out of its own volition.

Chris huffed out a breath and, when he was out, he pulled off the used condom. Albert took it before Chris could say anything and threw it in the bin close to them. As soon as he put a hand on his own angry red cock, Chris stopped him. “Wait. Give me a minute.”

Albert looked at his face, then at their touching hands, and then at Chris’ cock, which was still soft but that, well after half a minute, started twitching under Chris’ touch, then rousing, all under Albert’s astonished look.

“Might take longer to get it as hard as before, but…” Chris trailed off, abashed at his own horniness.

Albert couldn’t help biting his lip. “Chris…” Before Chris could say anything, Albert claimed his lips, encircled his hips with one leg, and rolled them over, so that Albert was lying on top of him.

“Al…” Chris didn’t have any complaints about their changed positions. In fact, he thought it was quite hot, the way the blond so obviously knew and took what he wanted.

Albert withdrew with one last short kiss. “You should have told me.” He smiled, hovering over Chris’ face before leaning back and perching on his hips. Then, his expression turned lusty. “I could have guided you better. Shouldn’t have left you to do all the work in your first time…”

Chris felt his heart doing somersaults in his chest. Albert seemed so regal sitting on his belly, even as sexed-up as he looked after having taken the pounding of his life and not having come at all. Chris was sure Albert was being a tease on purpose when he sat on his shins, supporting himself with his hands on Chris’ chest and rubbing his ass up and down his hardened cock. At least he’d just had an orgasm, so he was confident that he wouldn’t cum too fast once again.

Or so he thought, until the blond reached for the remaining condom Chris had brought, opened it, reached behind himself, and rolled it on Chris’ member without even looking at his hands. He was looking at Chris with a sultry gaze all the time. Fuck. He really was a professional.

Albert chuckled at Chris’ dumbfounded expression. He grabbed the bottle of lube.

Chris was suddenly not so confident anymore. “So, tell me…”

The blond raised an eyebrow in question, not stopping in the process of lubing the cock behind his ass.

“Like, is this how you are with all your partners?”

“Chris, this is quite a strange topic to talk about when I’m this close to riding you.”

Chris sputtered. “Just… just wanna know! Assuming you’ve had many partners. I mean—” His sentence was interrupted by a sigh when Albert rubbed his hand up and down his slick, sheathed cock.

Albert hummed. “You tell me first and I’ll tell you after. If you haven’t had sex before, how come you know what to do?”

“Maybe I’m just that good, baby—” Chris shrieked when Albert grabbed his balls in a harsh grip in retaliation. “Shit— Ah, okay, okay, I mean… I don’t know! I guess you just have that effect on me…” Chris looked abashed, but he was daring when he rested his hands on Albert’s thighs. “I’ve just had very few relationships in my life, but I’ve never had time to do other _stuff_. It was always either having to take care of my sister or busying myself with the Air Force.”

His lover gave him a soft smile. His free hand came to rest on his chest, close to where his hammering heart was, and gave the place a soft caress. Chris almost melted, nevermind that his cock was still resting against his ass. Albert sensed that Chris wasn’t particularly fond of recalling the latter memories, so instead he asked: “How many relationships have you had?”

“Just a few,” Chris focused on remembering, though it was difficult, since Albert was still stroking his cock. “A couple girls. A dude. You? How many encounters?”

Albert bit his lower lip. “ _Many_ , but only pursued very few of them romantically.” He hummed. “All men… and one woman.”

“All dominant?”

The blond blushed and smiled. “All dominant.”

“Okay… Cool! Just wanted to know. It’s actually really interesting to know—”

“Chris, you’re rambling.”

“Yeah, I know. Sorry. It’s just… did you wake their dominant side up, too? I’m guessing that—”

“ _Chris_.”

“For real! I don’t believe in you having a mental radar or something—”

The rest of Chris’ sentence was cut in with a moan —louder than Albert’s for once— as the blond impaled himself on his cock.

“Okay. Way to shut a guy up.”

Albert pulled himself together enough to roll his eyes at the brunet. He supported his hands on Chris’ chest. “Now, you are going to lie down and let me do the rest.”

“You don’t make the rules here!” Chris was feeling revitalized with how things were turning out.

Albert contracted around him just to shut him up a little more. “I can try.”

From there, only a succession of manoeuvres were needed for the passionate atmosphere to return. Albert pushed himself up and down on Chris’ member fastly from the beginning, all the while propped on his hands, which were on Chris’ chest. Chris noted Albert wasn’t as noisy as before, probably since he was in charge at that moment, though he didn’t mind the fact as much.

Chris could only stare in awe at the vision his lover presented. He thought there was no more beautiful image than Albert Wesker all but lost in pleasure, enjoying himself while he rode his cock. The man rocked his hips up and down, and back and forward as well since his hips were visibly tilted forwards. Still, even with the notable curve he held his back in, the agility of his movements wasn’t hindered. His hands, still on Albert’s thighs, slid up until they were gripping the other’s hips, and Chris guided the other’s movements better. In front of him, his lover’s member throbbed visibly and barely swayed from how hard it was. The moans Albert was releasing were just as aroused as he looked. Chris had a hard time trying to keep his own sounds down, just so that he could hear the other man better.

One particularly lewd moan and a buck of Albert’s hips told Chris the other had found a place he favoured, and the blond dropped his weight in the same angle repeatedly, aiding himself with the support he had on Chris. He whined, a dreamlike sound that had Chris gripping harder on the other’s hips. Albert ground down and showed Chris the most teasing of expressions, lower lip between his teeth and eyes half lidded, all the while looking down at the place they were joined with pinched eyebrows as though not being able to get enough.

Chris was entranced, so much that his hand, unconsciously, came to rest on Albert’s belly, caressing up the place until it reached his chest, at the same time the other man kept his rhythm. Albert gave him the sweetest look at that, and lifted one of his hands to press it against Chris’ one. His heartbeat was strong and hammering fast under his skin. Chris thought he’d never seen something so beautiful in his life.

Then, he lowered his eyes to the other man’s crotch; he wanted to give Albert some relief on his cock. It looked painful at that point. The hand that was previously on his chest lowered down, while the blond kept giving a sensual sway of his hips, and had barely touched the scorching flesh of his cock when Albert trembled so hard he almost lost balance.

“ _Chris_!”, Albert moaned loudly, and immediately slapped Chris’ hand away. Then he realised his mistake when Chris gave him the most shocked look ever. He resumed his pace and took Chris’ hand in his, softly. “N-Not yet,” he huffed out apologetically.

“Okay,” came Chris’ strained reply. “Any specific reason? You’ve been hard since forever.”

Albert blushed even harder. He deflected Chris’ question by taking hold of his other hand as well. He bit his lip and brought both of Chris’ hands forwards, causing Chris to have to sit up, until he had them behind his own back.

The intention was clear, and Chris did as the other wanted. He tightened his hands around Albert’s crossed wrists, effectively binding him.

Albert closed his eyes in a blissed-out expression. “That’s more like it,” he breathed out against Chris’ lips.

Chris gave him a short, but intense kiss, witnessing the moaning blond hide his face in his neck afterwards. “Feeling tired yet?”

Albert didn’t answer, even though he still had enough clarity to do so, but his thighs had started burning a while ago. He tried to delude Chris from the fact by mouthing at the side of his jaw, but Chris understood all the same.

His own position was a bit awkward, and he couldn’t move his own hips, so he took to grabbing both of Albert’s wrists in one hand while he used the other one to support himself on the bed and arrange his own legs in a better position. When he was done, he found himself kneeling on the bed and leaning backwards with Albert atop his lap, still pushing up and down even though the strain in his legs was now noticeable.

“Chris—” Albert interrupted himself with a grunt. “I believe I’d told you I’d do th-the rest.”

Chris only pushed his own hips up as a response, and after that, Albert couldn’t do more than moan louder as their pace was intensified. His bound hands didn’t let him do much more than drop down and receive what he was given, and the fact sent a shiver down his spine. His legs were trembling so much he wasn’t even moving anymore, only taking. Chris took note of this and wrapped his free arm around his waist. He guided them to a fast rhythm that had Albert crying out in pleasure in his ear.

Albert’s moans started turning desperate. Chris witnessed how he was so consumed in desire that his volume had gone up several notches, and doing nothing more than resting his face on Chris’ shoulder. The vision suddenly had Chris very determined.

“Fuck. How haven’t you come yet?” As he said this, Chris subtly moved them to the border of the bed, close enough that he could place a foot on the floor.

Albert didn’t notice this and kept moaning, stopping himself only barely to answer Chris’ question. “I— _Oh_ — I must have… greater endurance—”

By the time he could become aware, Albert was being hoisted up and lifted between two strong arms, scrambling for leverage on Chris’ back, while Chris tried to regain his balance standing on the floor.

“What are you doing?!”

Chris tightened his hold on Albert’s ass, huffing with the effort. It was not an easy feat, truth be told, since the blond was quite heavy. “What does it look like I’m doing?”, he grunted out.

Albert didn’t have time to say anything else because, in the next second, he was being assaulted with a series of thrusts so unforgiving and hard he felt all his remaining sanity vanish. The angle was just perfect; the position let Chris bottom out every time. His legs clamped around Chris’ hips as he held on for dear life and moaned so obscenely he would’ve felt ashamed of himself in any other scenario. His hands clawed on the other man’s back, on his hair, everywhere he could reach. He thought he would fall to the floor from how uncoordinated his own muscles were, but Chris’ unrelenting grip didn’t let him. At one point, Chris pushed his hips up to the top and let Albert fall down into his grip, in such a way that his hands smacked his bottom when he did, and that was the beginning of his downfall.

“Chris, again! Please—”

Chris held him up with one hand and spanked him with the other, _hard_ , growling when the blond howled in pleasure and contracted around him, and then spanked him again.

It proved to be too much. Whatever visionary plans Albert had for coming with Chris went out of the window, because in the next moment, he felt himself shaking and tensing up. “ _Chris_ —”, was the only warning the other man had before Albert was releasing the most obscene moan and scrabbling for a grip, the most erotic expression on his face as he clenched down on Chris’ cock, climaxing and releasing between their bodies without a single touch.

That was too much for Chris. He rammed Albert to the wall and fucked him through his long orgasm. He tried to hold on for as much of he could, even though he know he was on the brink himself, just so that he could burn the image of Albert climaxing so intensely to his mind. He stroked the other man to wring out as much as he could, and received an even stronger response.

“ _Yes_ …”, Albert _sobbed_ , and he looked like he was _smiling_ in agonising pleasure through his orgasm, and that was what did Chris in.

With a growl, he felt his cock release inside the condom, his legs finally giving out and dropping to the floor with Albert still on him, the blond whimpering at the sudden move. Chris endured the last throes of his orgasm while kneeling on the floor, cock still crammed inside his lover while said man panted against his neck.

Some moments of silence and stillness passed, only disrupted by their heavy breathing. When Chris could get his bearings, he gazed at his lover. Albert did the same, eyes heavy-lidded and expression completely blissed-out. Chris brought his mouth closer to the other and they shared a long, slow kiss. He vaguely felt a pair of trembling hands stroking his hair while he, in turn, caressed the other’s back.

Their long kiss turned into small kisses until they finally withdrew. Chris leant his face on Albert’s shoulder, wondering how he could possibly dislodge them from their position.

“Ugh, I kinda can’t move right now.”

“Me neither.” Albert gave his cheek a series of small kisses. His voice was hoarse. “My strong man. How did you even do that?”

“Hm?” Chris rubbed his nose on soft skin. “Guess I must’ve got a rush of adrenaline or something.” He exhaled one last time and leant back some. “Okay, let me try now.” Chris put his hands on Albert’s hips. Then, he tried to inch his hips backwards, only for a throbbing to appear on his thigh. “Fuck. I think I got a cramp.” He pushed through the pain while Albert chuckled, said man attempting to regain his footing on the floor to aid him.

Albert whimpered when his hole pulsated around the soft member as it pulled out of him but he, too, ignored the slight discomfort.

Through the ache that came after the post-orgasm haze was over, they managed to pull apart. Albert sat down on the floor, in the space between Chris’ thighs, wincing from the pain. Chris pulled off his condom, but his hands were uncoordinated.

“Leave it there,” Albert breathed out. “I’ll get it later.”

Chris was too tired to tease him about his forgotten neatness. Some moments later, he was unfolding his legs and setting his feet on the floor. “Come on. Let’s get to the bed.” He rose up with big effort and pulled a trembling Albert up. He almost had to carry all their combined weight, since Albert could barely walk.

And, at last, they made it to the bed, not bothering in the slightest to go down gracefully. Albert flopped down first, releasing a sated sigh. Chris was more careful and lay down next to him, gently pulling him closer to the centre and pulling the covers over them.

The picture Albert presented was ethereal. With his head resting on Chris’ belly, hair mussed, breathing softly, and with eyes that threatened to close out of their own volition, Chris thought he could weep from how perfect everything was. His hand caressed his soft locks, then his face, and he felt like melting when the blond rubbed his face against his hand, seeking for more of that contact, something Chris gladly gave him.

Then, Albert focussed his eyes on him. “When you feel like walking again, I have two ready meals in the kitchen waiting for us.” His voice was thick with exhaustion.

Chris let out a sigh. “I think I’m gonna need a few minutes… but I don’t think you can walk after that.” He chuckled. “Oh, I know. I could bring them here and we could eat—”

“We are _not_ eating in my room.”

The brunet huffed. “So proper even after I fucked your brains out.”

Albert gave him a pointed glare. “Chris… shut the fuck up.” And then he chuckled at the sputter Chris answered with. He got more comfortable. “Nevermind that. I wouldn’t mind a repetition of today’s activities later in the morning…” Then, his ass throbbed as if in reminder. “Or in the late afternoon, perhaps.”

“Jesus! You’re gonna kill me. You’re like a… like a nymphomaniac.”

“‘ _Satyriasist_ ’ would be more appropriate of a term,” Albert chuckled. “But let me rest before we do anything else.”

“Oh, well. You healed from a concussion in a day. I guess you can get up and going in just a few minutes, for all I know.”

Albert paused. Right. _That_. Chris wasn’t looking at him in that moment, but Albert was suddenly not so content anymore. He hadn’t given the topic of his heinous little secret any thought until now, until he was reminded of what had just transpired. The man lying on his bed had no idea at all. Albert Wesker felt so dishonourable at that moment.

A gentle scratching against his scalp was like balm for his worries. It almost felt as if Chris had sensed his discomfort, and provided reassurance without asking for the cause. He really was too good for Albert.

Well, he thought. If Birkin could change his ways after having a family of his own, he could surely change after meeting someone like Chris. He would bear witness to Umbrella’s downfall.

All in its due time, he chided himself. For now, he settled for cosying up on Chris’ chest, the other man’s heartbeat lulling him into calmness.

He was ready to fall deep into slumber, but Chris’ voice pulled him off.

“So I just realized something.”

Albert rolled his eyes. “Let me sleep, Chris.”

“I will! But let me say this first.”

The blond had already closed his eyes and hummed, only half-listening to what Chris had to say.

“Your _performance_ is even better when it’s real.”

Albert opened his eyes, slowly, mentally counting down to five. He looked at Chris, and saw his self-satisfied grin, and his hand suddenly found itself flicking at the other male’s distraught face. “Jackass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I TOTALLY JUST IMPLIED THAT JAKE’S MOM RAILED WESKER AGCKAGCKGACKAGCKACK
> 
> BIG THX 4 READING but also don't really expect a sequel or sumn like that cause I have no perseverance at all. So now back to hibernating😂
> 
> p.s.: @ argentos. Ayuda. Cada vez que escribo Albert pienso en Alberto Fernandez. Me quiero pegar un tiro con una alpargata

**Author's Note:**

> My friend was able to compare Chris and Wesker’s models on XNALara and confirmed that even though Chris is a little bit shorter than Wesker, his hands are still a bit bigger. So. Of course I had to add that😎
> 
> Just so you know I read every single comment and appreciate them all, I just don’t answer them to not double the amount shown, unless it’s a question !
> 
> Next and final chapter with the smut coming next Monday… BECAUSE IM EVIL HYEHYEHYEHYE
> 
> **Q &A**
> 
> @SherryMoonZombie SIIII VA A ESTAR RE PIOLA SEXOOO OL DE NAIT


End file.
